Always and Forever, Yours
by r3dmasquerade7
Summary: After trying to locate a new shengongwu, Raimundo and Kimiko get lost. They end up staying in a old cabin in the middle of nowhere. Through ups and downs, things start to heat up but what are their real motives... [raikim][FINISHED]
1. Uneasy feelings

**animeang3l7:** hey everyone

**Kimiko:** hey

**aa:** well this is another attempt at a raikim. things are not exactly as they seem. theres a lot of OOC and im kinda sorry for that, but theres a reason for that!

**Kim:** wow you talk a lot, and stop giving everything away! And don't forget the disclaimer!

**aa:** oh yeah, I don't own Xiaolin showdown, never did and never will.

**Kim:** done?

**aa:** yep, so on with the story

**Kim:** (moans)

**Always and Forever, Yours**

**Chapter 1**

**Uneasy Feelings**

**by animeang3l7**

**Kim's POV**

I was on the verge of committing suicide, you would to if you were stuck with Mr. Raimundo Pedrosa! God damn it! He's so **annoying.** Well, what else could he do besides that. We were stuck in the middle of nowhere, with nothing except from trees. _Great._

"Hey Kim? Earth to K-Kim. Miss Toho?" he said. I was just standing there, trying hard not to listen to whatever he was saying. But he was just so hard to ignore.

"Yeah?" I muttered.

"Kim?"

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Um, never mind..."

"ARGH!" I roared. "What is it! Tell me now or I will strangle you until you lose all consciousness!"

"Well, if you must know I was just _gonna say _that its getting dark and we should find shelter. God, just calm down dear. Its only a commercial. LOL. HAHA!"

"Whatever. And just shut up about that bloody commercial line, its annoying." I muttered.

I shoved him out of the way and started to look for shelter. I walked up the dusty pathway; Raimundo behind me, staring at the sky; I turned around and looked at him. "What is he doing? Can't he just focus for once?" I thought. **BANG**. I hit a brick wall. The impact echoed through my ears.

"OW!"

"HEHEHE! SHAME!" Raimundo chuckled. "Good move."

"Shut up." I said wearily, trying to straighten up. " Hey look." I pointed to what I just hit. "Its a cabin."

"_Duh_..."

"Shut up. We can stay here for the night. Anyways, its startin' to pour so come on."

"Her royal highness is sleeping in a deserted, old, dusty cabin. What a phenomenon."

"Hey, its better than sleeping outside." I defended.

I walked up the wooden step and pulled open the old, creaky door. I walked in. It wasn't _that_ bad, too be honest. True it was ancient, but it still had a couch, a fire place, a table, a candle and a bed. Huh! Rewind. Only _one_ bed? Great. Just great. Things just keep getting better. I went over to the table near the fire place and started contemplating about the bed issue, while Rai was checking the place out, inspecting the how clean and dusty everything was. _What a neat freak. _He went over to the shelf on the top of the fire place.

"WIND!" he shouted blowing all the dust and cobwebs away, and at me.

"Ahhhh. Get this off me. Ah." I shrieked trying to get all the icky thingies out of my hair while Rai just laughed his head of. "Are you just gonna sit there and laugh, help!"

"Fine." he gave in.

He came over bowling like usual and started to take all of it out. I dropped my arms, looked up at him helpless. I stared at his emerald green eyes they were so deep and mysterious. Tension built up in me. He probably saw me staring from the corner of his eyes and gave a yet unusually casual smile. I blushed then looked round trying to find something else to look at, but all that I could really catch site was Rai's muscles. His defined, toned muscles under his white hoodie sleeve. It just made them stick out even more. I guess that I'd never actually noticed how much bigger, stronger and cool he looked. Wow... he is so... Ewh, yuck. Its Rai for goodness sake Im talking about. He's a friend, just a friend.

"Finish, all gone."

"Thanks a lot." I smiled sweetly. "Well, we should get started on this cabin." I added.

I started to get everything up to tip top shape, while Rai inspected my work. _Weirdo. _After about an hour i finally sat down to relax on the sofa. While Rai was still looking around. I started to feel a chill. I tried to lock the door but it was kinda rusty and hard to move. At last I finally got it to lock and so I went over to the cracked window. I looked outside at the site of the mountain range, it was so calming. The moon was full, the sky was clear and the stars shone brightly in the dark navy sky. I heard footsteps approaching. I shook out of a calming state and a chill ran down my spine. Things went silent, my heart pounded and filled the void. I froze in fright. I couldn't move. I breathed louder and louder. Voices filled the air around me. _Alone_. That word ran through my head over and over again. I turned round in a daze and...

"HIYA!" I screamed. I saw Raimundo, thank god. But I noticed him crouched and rub his stomach. I realised that I had kicked Raimundo. Opps.

"Ow. What was that for? Huh?" he shouted back.

"Sorry, it was...I just...that I..."

**Rai's POV**

It slowly played out in my mind. What happened to her back at Death Valley. Foot steps. I could never forget that. Never.

"Um, its okay." I said while rubbing my bruised belly. God, that girl has a kick that really packs a punch. That doesn't really make any sense. _What am I thinking? _I looked around trying to find Kim and spotted her sitting on the couch.

"Im really...s" she looked away. I could tell she was still petrified and embarrassed. The sparkle in her eyes had vanished and they were just so icy now.

"Its alright. Just forget about it."

"I'm really freezing now?" she stated, trying to change the subject.

"Yeh, me too. How we gonna light the fire?" I asked

"Um...I'll try to call up my element to light the fire. Kay?"

"You can't do _now_, you're off focus and plus you still haven't recovered from that fight with Wuya back at Death Valley, it drained all your strength remember?"

"Whatever. I can and I will. See I'll prove it."

_Oh boy. _Well, it wasn't like that I didn't have any faith in her, come on she's a Xiaolin apprentice now, but still...She stood up and walked up to the fire place.

"FIRE!"

And nothing happened.

"FIRE!"

She screamed again and nothing happened.

"FIRE!"

She screamed again and nothing happened.

"Kim, calm down. Its okay, I'll handle it." I reasoned. I fished out something from my pocket. I got out my lighter.

"He smokes?" Kim thought immediately as soon as she saw the lighter. "YOU SMOKE!" she yelled.

"Calm down dear, its only a commercial." I joked.

"Fuck off!" she screamed again.

"Okay then, if you say so."

"No, wait, I didn't mean that...oh for heavens sake just answer me"

"Okay okay. Yes, I do smoke." I lied. As if I would smoke, I'm only sixteen. I just wanna hear the words: _Of course I care about you_. Just for fun. "What's it to you? Like you even care?" reassuring myself why I was lying again I sighed once over.

"Of course I care about you..." _Haha, there you go...Just wanna hear one more thing which is..._

"You're my friend..." she continued. _Crap. I just thought she would say... No, snap out of it, its not like she feels the same way. _

"You shouldn't be smoking, you're only sixteen for heavens sake. Its really bad for your health. Don't you know that?" she lectured. It went on and on for about what? Half an hour. Blah blah blah blah blah...

"Are you listening?" I looked at her blankly, still kinda disappointed. "Fine then rot your teeth, I'll be laughing when you have golden teeth and you put the sun out of business. Then everyone will be united against you and you will die and rot in hell." she continued.

"Shut up." I said quickly. I was really offended and hurt by her comments. I turned my attention to my watch and saw the time. "It's midnight! Already!"

♥

"Might as well get to sleep." she suggested. She put her little denim satchel down and slowly took of her jumper. She didn't really notice but her shirt kind of lifted up to and you could see her slim tender figure. I couldn't help but stare it like I was transfixed on gazing at an angel. I shivered. I was staring at Miss Kimiko Toho! The most stuck up brat in the whole world not an angel at all. I _did_ _kind of _have feelings for her but… just as a friend and nothing more, and she's still a stuck up brat. On the contrary, she is a _pretty_ brat. She's really pretty and smart and funny and cool and, I could go on but there's its not enough to describe how great she is and... _what am I getting at? This is just a bit too weird for me._

"I think that you've become more than friends now with her," spoke a voice in my head.

"I think I'm going crazy now." I replied to myself.

"Yeh, you would think that wouldn't you."

"Oh well. Anyways on the topic of Kimiko. I think it's more serious now, I feel as if I want to be with her every single second of life; but she more of less didn't even want to stand near me let alone be stuck with me for the whole night."

She turned around and said, "What?" I blushed. "Is there something interesting about me taking of my jumper?"

"Uh, no. Why _would_ it be interesting?" I turned around.

♥

I began to take off my shoes, so did she. I turned around again, we looked at each other while getting them off. I finally got them off and put them to the side.

"Phew, Rai, your feet stink like really bad." she complained as she put her pink high heeled sandals to the other side. "Put your shoes back on, my nose is gonna fall off if you don't." she joked.

"Well I can't really go to bed with my shoes on can I? So live with it."

"Who said _you_ were the one sleeping in the bed?" she asked.

"Me that's who. I say it, I second it and third it." I yelled putting up my fist.

"No, I'm sleeping on it and that's final." she raised hers to. You could see the vein on her head just about to pop. I could've backed down but I didn't want to loose another fight with her.

"No I AM!"

"No, I AM!"

"NO I AM!"

"NO I AM!"

"NO I AM!"

We argued and argued. I really wasn't bothered after the um-teenth _no I am_, so I finally caved in and said, "Fine then you win."

"Yes" she screamed in joy, then leaping on me. She kind of strangled me but besides that I pretty much enjoyed it.

"Oh, um sorry." she apologised breaking of the hug.

"It's okay."

She went to bed while I stayed on the couch. I got out my blanket from my rucksack and covered myself. I closed my eyes and listened to the silence when I heard a noise get louder and louder. I turned around and found that it was Kimiko shivering. There wasn't any bedcovers for the bed and it was starting to get real cold. I got up roughly almost falling of the couch. I reached out and gave her the blanket.

"Thanks." she said quivering.

"No problem."

"How about you?" she asked.

"What about me?" I replied.

"Won't you be cold?"

"Nah, I can take the cold."

"Okay, if you say so." she turned around and I headed back to the couch.

♥

I just couldn't sleep. All thoughts gathered to that subject about a girl, about Kimiko. Things were getting a little confusing and I had now idea what to do. I liked her as a friend but things just suddenly feel so different, like she's more than _a friend_. _I'm so confused_. I looked up at the ceiling and stared into space.

"Rai?" someone called out.

"Yeah?" it was Kim. My body froze, every muscle in me refused to work and let me turn around to see her pale face.

"Aren't you gonna look at me when I'm talking to you? Kind of mean not to."

"Whatever." I sighed and turned around not to face her.

"Fine then I'll just speak to your back, hello Raimundo's back." I didn't answer.

"Rai?" when she spoke my name you could hear the uncertainness from the mumble. The floorboards creaked as a foot landed upon it. Footsteps.


	2. Choices

**an. **Hey everyone! Just needed to say here's the next instalment of my stoz and sorry that I didn't update sooner. disclaimer is on the first chapter. To the people who reviewed I thank you so much!

**Maria:** This one is dedicated to you! But so not telling you what's going to happen!

**Frutti4eva:** Yeah, so many mistakes. Thankz for reviewing.

**kilala63 & Forger: **Thankz! Here's the next chapter!

**Kimcool:** Thanks so much! Am I good writer?

**TerraNovaProject:** I did some proof reading and figured out I missed a bit out. Thank you for pointing that out!

**2A2N & Cherryblossomrox & Rave slave:** Here's what happened!

**ahriaman: **Its not finished yet!

**Lamierina Blu:** Here goes!

**Kosmic: **Aw thanks, is it well written, never knew...here's the next chapter. Yup, go raikim.

**Always and forever yours**

**Chapter 2**

**Choices**

**by animeang3l7**

**Kim's POV**

"Hello?" I said. But no answer.

"Rai."

I crept up to him quietly. He can't just blank me, can he? Its just not right, no one ignores moi, Kimiko Tohomiko! No one. I approached Rai tip toeing, he probably was to busy admiring his ceiling lover to have a conversation with one of his friends. Arg. Well, I'm just gonna give him something to admire. I took out my cell and went to my ring tones and clicked onto Crazy Frog. But before it started to make its annoying noise I paused it. This is gonna be good. Hehe. Suddenly he turned over.

"Kim?"

"Ah." I screamed and accidentally pressing the 'ok' button on my cell to make crazy frog go off. _Ah-ding-ding-ding-ding-ding!_

"Hehe." laughed Rai, while I tried to find the stop button. Then it stopped and all that could've been heard was his laughter which quietly died down.

"Man, you scared the crap out of me." I said.

"Lol." he replied. _That was all he could say, no 'sorry', no 'its ight'_?Hmm... "That was really funny."

"Shut up!"

"Okay okay, don't have a cow man. Or should I say a frog?"

"That's so not funny?"

"Whatever, so what were you saying?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. Um, never mind." I said, I just wasn't bothered any more.

"Come on, you devised a plan to make me deaf with crazy frog just so you could get my attention, so what?" he sadly joked.

"Well," I started to drift off. I really didn't need the hassle, I just wanted to go to sleep now. But he had a point, I went through all that trouble for just to get him to pay attention to me. "I can't get to sleep?"

"Is that all?" he answered.

"Yeah?"

"You went through all that, just to get me to listen to you say you're not - actually me too. I'm not really sleepy either."

"So you wanna just stay up. Chatting?" I asked.

"Why not." he replied.

**Rai's POV**

_This is so gonna be fun. Lets see how far I can get to crack her._

"So,"

"So," I repeated.

I was absolutely speechless. _Great going, Mr. Conversationist. Is that even a word? But who cares, I just blew it. Great, great great. _I was too busy thinking about kicking myself mentally, to notice she had taken a pink little satin book out. She started writing so fast that you could see smoke coming from her pencil. Curiosity got the better of me and I tip-toed around Kim until I got in a good viewing position behind her. And I began to read the neat joint handwriting.

♥

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Guess what...Im stuck here. Wherever here is anyways, with the one and only Mr. Raimundo Pedrosa! **_

_Isn't it good!_

_**Ah! **_

_Excuse me?_

_**Its a nightmare! Well it kinda was a nightmare. Hinting the was.**_

_Is it? Was it?_

_**You know what I wrote before about him, like him being such a bully to Omi.**_

_That's so not true._

_**And him acting so mean, and how he acts like an idiot...**_

_Oh, I don't act like one though, do I?_

_**Well, I don't really think of him in that way now, **_

_YEAH! And you did judge me wrong. Im not like that entirely._

_**its like I really judged him based on well, just on appearances I was wrong, I admit it. I shouldn't judge exactly just by first impressions or whatever.**_

♥

Then the writing kind of got smaller so I moved in closer and closer and even more closer until I lost balance and...

"Ah." I bellowed. She turned around and I fell right onto Kim. I landed on her lap.

"Whoa! Ow!" she shrieked right into my ear. Which is now probably my deaf ear. And her book went flying.

"Sorry!" I apologised.

"You should be!" _again with the screaming. _I twisted around and laid on her lap.

I started to laugh and she started to giggle. I was laughing so much that I closed my eyes and started to even cry. She laughed on but not madly, it was almost sweet and cheerful. I tried to regain my sanity and calm down, but my eyes were still so watery. My chuckling quietly died down and I could see again, while she kept on laughing. I listened to her. It was like a beautiful melody. **(an. sounds too fluffy n maybe it doesn't even make sense but just keep with me here) **She moved gently, while her hair swayed. It was like poetry in motion, well at least it was to me. **(an. again with the fluffiness and stupidness) **I didn't want to move even the slightest bit, I didn't even want to breath but I had to. Well I had to live don't I, so I could watch. But I didn't want anything to ruin this moment.

The laughter died down and she opened her eyes to reveal what looked like the ocean captured in her iris. I was trapped in the colour of her eyes.

"What?" she said. "Why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on me or something weird going on?" I couldn't answer I was still caught up.

"Oh, yeah um. Sorry. All cool." I stood up followed by her.

"Okay then." she smiled at me and I felt as if I could just melt.

"So, what were you doing there behind me? I hope you weren't spying on me." she asked giving me the eye.

"Um. No of course not." I turned around. And she swiftly came into my focus when she moved in front of me.

"If you say so then," she said while eyeing me. "Since its kinda getting boring and we cant get to sleep. Shall we play something then."

"Okay. What do you have in mind?"

"How about _truth or dare_" she decided while giving a little emphasise on the words _truth or dare, I wonder what she's up to._

_Wait a second, if we play truth or dare then she might get me to do something - bad. Like confess that I like her. No I can't think like that, no she wouldn't, she couldn't. Can she? What happens if she does? I can't really lie to her. I can't lie to her at all, because she is my best friend. If I do it will all come out wrong and she ends up not suspecting something. Oh. This is bad, very bad. Oh frikkin god. And if she does find out, what if she doesn't like me? What if? What if? What if? AH! No remain calm. Remain calm. OH GOD, I really am freaking out, I sound like a bloody teacher calming a student down in the middle of GCSE'S or SATS! Whatever you call them! No. I so can't play this game, its too risky. But then again, I'm pretty risky myself._

"Im Raimundo Lopez **(an. made it up, but keep with me on this) **Pedrosa! Yeh, Im Raimundo Lopez Pedrosa. I'm so bad. Hehe. I'll do it." A slight pause. "After all I am _Raimundo Lopez Pedrosa_."

"I get the point." a voice called out.

"Hey, who said that?"

"Duh, me. Who else?" I turned to face her.

"You heard that?"

"How can I not hear that?"

"Damn me, saying things out loud!"

_"You're real stupid aren't you?" said another voice, only then did I realize it was one of those voices in my head._

_"Huh, why am I telling myself off? I am so going crazy."_

_"Yeh, you would think that. Wouldn't you?"_

"Yeah, anyways, you still up for it?" Kim said in the background, but I kind of wasn't listening and said, "Okay, then."

"Yay!" she cheered.

_Uh! What? I thought...that was sarcasm. Why did I say yes. Why? Why did I choose to play? No! I'm doomed... No I'm not. I can take advantage of this too. This is going to be fun._

**Kim's POV**

A big grin appeared on his face. _I wonder why he's grinning? Whets he up to? Oh well, I'll just have to find out later. This is so going to be fun. _As I went over to my satchel I took hold of my diary and grabbed my bag so I could put it back in. It wouldn't fit properly, so I tried shoving it in, when I noticed I had my MP3 player in there. _No wonder it wouldn't fit! _

_"Duh!"_

_"Who said that?"_

_"Idiot!"_

_"What the hell? Who said that?"_

_"Who else, you, or me as I should say?" _

_"I am so going crazy."_

_"So true..."_

♥

"Guess what Rai!" I almost screamed. "Guess what?"

"Calm down dear its only a commercial!"

"What did I tell you about saying that line? Fine then be like that, be annoying. I just wont tell you."

"Okay. Okay then...Jesus Christ please have mercy on me for what I did to make Miss Toho angry" he prayed. "Please tell me Kim..." He looked at me with those green-emerald puppy dog eyes - you know, the ones that you just can't resist. _Lord have mercy on me for giving into this idiot..._

"Fine, whatever..."

"So," he persisted.

"Oh um, I just discovered that I have my MP3 player with me. Nothing much."

"What? Did I just - hear - the - words - M - P - 3 - PLAYER?" he stuttered, still in disbelief. He stared at my bag.

"Yeah!" I said, finally pushing my rage out of the way and giving into the excitement.

"Oh my gawd!"

"YEAH. I know!"

"Well get it started!"

"Yes Sir!" I shouted and sarcastically doing a salute to him. I dug my hand into my satchel and fished out the MP3 player.

"Here!" I said raising it up, when I felt a whoosh and a snatch from my hand. He took it. _Damn you Raimundo._

He increased the volume and he played his favourite song immediately, 50 Cents 'Candy Shop'. _How the heck did he find that song so quickly?_ I practically shouted it out, well I shouted it out in my head...as far as i knew, because it was the song was so loud and right next to me I couldn't help but be drowned in the rhythm and forget my thoughts. I stopped thinking all together and the lyrics filled the air, and the air in my head.

I take you to the candy shop **  
**I'll let you lick the lollypop   
Go 'head girl, don't you stop  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah)

I'll take you to the candy shop  
Boy one taste of what I got  
I'll have you spending all you got  
Keep going 'til you hit the spot (woah) **  
**

I listened to 50 Cent rap into the verse - and Rai try it to, you would laugh by just the thought of him rapping but actually, Rai was pretty… good. I gazed at him, his eyes were shut, as he rapped and made those funny gestures just for fun not taking anything seriously.

"You can have it your way, how do you want it  
You gon' back that thing up or should i push up on it  
Temperature rising, okay lets go to the next level  
Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle  
I'll break it down for you now, baby it's simple  
If you be a nympho, I'll be a nympho"

He opened his eyes and saw me staring at him, I felt my cheeks burn_. Why was I blushing? All he did was open his eyes. His deep emerald green eyes that I could stare at for days. The eyes that could make me blush for no apparent reason. The eyes that could blind me as they shone. The eyes that... What am I saying? What am I doing? Talking about his eyes? I've seen them before so what's so amazing about a close up they're green and pretty full stop. God, we need to go back to civilization before I loose my sanity._

I looked away then slowly tried to look back. He had stopped rapping. He was now turned slightly to the left, but he probably caught my eyes wonder to him and he grinned. I looked away. I heard footsteps coming towards me. He bent down, well I think he did, that's what I could see from the corner of my eye and poked his face in front of mine. I felt hands lift my head up. Warm, soft, hands against my chin. I felt shivers down my spine, but tried not to flinch or move a single muscle. He whispered, sort of not like himself, more in a seductive tone than his usual playful tone…

"I take you to the candy shop  
I'll let you lick the lollypop"

I felt him come closer and sway. When he uttered the last line, he pulled me a bit closer. Close enough that I could feel something Id rather not say seeing as my hands where kind of at the front of me... His other hand slid down my back not too far though at least. I felt really uncomfortable in this situation so I did the first thing which came to mind. I slapped him.

**Rai's POV  
**

"God what was that for?" My cheek pained. The blood rushed to my face and I could feel it puff a bit as I put my other hand against my face.

"For well everything!" she seemed really mad. I switched of the MP3 and threw it gently onto the couch.

"That's why you stopped?" I said astonished but very calm and cool, and then from out of nowhere..."You know you wanted me, so why did you stop baby?" I said while stepping forward and touching her backside.

Then... bam! Another slap. On the same cheek. Ow.

"Ow!"

"Fucking hell? Why did you do that? Again?" I couldn't believe I just swore like that.

"That's what you get for trying it on." I could see for just a second how upset and hurt she was, before she turned around, folding her arms. I guess I really offended her. I flipped over her and landed in front of her. She shed a tear as I flipped through the air. She wiped it though. _Stupid hormones...Why did they have to act up like that all of a sudden? Such an idiot. Now she doesn't even want to talk to me._

"Kim," I stepped forward, but she took a step back. And her head dropped slightly and her hair covered her blue eyes. Making a shadow. I really didn't expect her to react like that, I definitely thought she would murder me, but instead I got something worse. I had upset one of my best friends. Which was way worse.

I retried to step close enough to her and not make her back down. And it worked. I lifted her head up and saw her eyes water just a bit. Just enough to make one little stream run down her face onto my hand.

"I don't know what came over me seriously. Hormones I guess? But whatever it was Kimiko, Im sorry."

"Yeah sure." she said cold and distant.

"I'm really sorry. Please Kim...I mean it...please forgive me." I leaned in and fusion with our lips began. I kissed her...

♥

**an.**

To be continued...what will Kim do? slap him? continue? die? please don't think Im dirty, Im not really. Its just part of the chapter. Just drama! Well that's what I tell myself to get to sleep. And please forgive me people for making Kimiko so emotional. Its just the way erm, things have to go.


	3. Out off Control

**an.**

**animeang3l7:** so hyper! yipee!  
**kim:** yeah, we can see  
**aa:** you're so rude  
**kim:** ah! you call me rude? your the one writing all the swear words! and being mean by writing this story!  
**aa:** as i said before this is just a story and its plot!  
**kim:** i quit!  
**aa: **no! dont go, your my main character and my muse please dont go!  
**kim:** im really your muse? awh  
**animeang3l7: **err...yes?  
**kimiko:** awh  
**animeang3l7: **okay...a few thank you's to the reviewers and some messages.

Thank you **Kosmic**! You're so great. **rai-kim fan:** Thank you! This chapter is for you! And maybe I will start a xs section! who knows? Heres the next chappy **aunaunomaus**...i tried to get it updated quick! **Cherryblossomrox**...well here it is - yeah so true. Thanks so much for the review. Did kim kiss him back...find out soon...btw Kim and Raimundo are my favourite characters too. **Maria**... Thank you so much! Love the chapter! well very gud! it was dedicated to you. I will not tell you about this story! **Aperson**...thanks so much, it means a lot for you to review.

**Always and Forever, Yours**

**Chapter 3**

**Out of control**

**by animeang3l7**

**Kim's POV**

He leaned in and my lips were fused with his. His soft lips kissed me._ This can't be happening, I'm supposed to be angry at him and hating this, but I'm...Im not. Snap out of it, snap out of it! Any time now Kim you'll slap him and give him a piece of your mind. Any time now...oh just fuck this...I just swore? This isn't right._

He let go of the hold he had on my lips, I opened my eyes, and saw him staring at me with those dazzling emerald green eyes. G_iving into temptation... _He stepped forward and once again, that moment when your lips touch thats to intense it gives you shivers, began.

I lost all faith of putting a halt to this kiss. I returned it, with more passion each second. His tongue moved in, I let it, and they danced on mine. I just couldn't stop it. It was so intoxicating. His right hand slid down from my waist down to my hips but more of a gentle way. I leaned against the wall and felt the coldness hit me. I turned around to get some air, while his mouth explored, down my neck. I turned to the side and hit the wall, I moved back and hit the armrest of the couch and fell. I tried to grab hold of Raimundo but he ended up falling down with me. My hand was on his face, I kinda got a cramp for keeping it there for too long so I let go. Then I whacked my ipod, I really didn't care. I felt the pain spread through my hand. I tried to ignore it but the pain wouldn't go away. We weren't doing anything by now just listening to the music that randomly played.

Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'

I just sat there thinking what the heck was I doing. I mean, could I jeopordise my friendship with Raimundo for this moment. I don't know why this is happening or why we're doing this or even why I won't stop it.

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

"Rai..."

**Rai's POV**

I pressed my lips against hers, this time it seemed more sincere than forceful. Then as a couple of seconds passed by something got into me and then I just snapped...

"Kim..." I started to undress myself, I took of my shirt and then my trousers. _Maybe she doesn't notice that I'm getting undressed, maybe she wants me to do it for her. I don't know, girls are hard to figure out? Am I going to fast? I don't know. Woah, lots of adrenaline pumping right now. _I threw my trousers somewhere, and then got my hands on her shirt, I tugged on it and pulled it up, until...

"Rai? What are you doing?"

"I thought? Um...you wanted...um?...we were?...um? Nothing!"

"You thought we were going all the way didn't you? God Rai, is that all you ever think about just having I can't even say it! S-e-x? And I bet that it doesn't matter to you who with, I bet that you just want it!"

"Kimiko, thats not true.." I tried to reason, but it didn't work.

"Shut up! I'm doing the talking here. And don't you dare interrupt. You're just so desperate aren't you, to get down into my pants, you can't live without it. God, you might have always got what you wanted back in Brazil, with all those slutty girlfiends of yours, but you're not going to get it with this girl and take advantage!"

I didn't know what to do. Maybe she is right. Well she _is_ right. I guess I still miss all that attention form the girls. I might have taken advantage of her just to get some. I don't know? Or maybe I just did it because, I lo-love her. I do love her.

"Kim, I lo..." I began the sentence, but to late Kim was gone. The door was open and flapping open and shut. The wind was fierce. I rushed to the door to see if she had really gone and I saw nothing. A site with only trees and mountains now hardly even noticable because of the snow. It covered the scenery and spread like a disease. I didn't care how cold it would be, I just rushed out without thinking. I dragged my feet through the white. I looked back at the cabin. There stood no one. She really had left. I need to go and find her.

"Kimiko."

**an.**

**fini...end of chappy um 3? real short, a change from me...LoL. plz review, n sai if i shud discontinue? im jus loosin faith ere peypol...i dunt feel lyk meh ne-mor. by di way, dis message ish so far from da tops wun, wen i woz happi :( um, lots of durty fings goin on...bad raimundo! newayz, did kim really run away? was she rite about rai's past? does he love her? wats gonna happen? find out shortly...**


	4. Beginnings & Endings

**disclaimer...**on da first chappy so wats da point? every1 knos i dunt own it

**a.n.** um i guess people want me to continue this stoz so i cant really argue. um? writers block s very annoying. and this is begining was really hard to start. i had multiple choices...and out of all of the 100 i chose this one, hope i didn't disappoint you guys and girls...it took me ages to figure out how to start it.

**Always and forever yours**

**Chapter 4**

**Beginnings and Ends**

**Kim's POV**

_What did I just do! How could I..._Tears ran down my already numb face. I looked up and stared at the empty view of white. _And I'm fooling around with some sex crazed lunatic. How could I? How could he? How could Rai just take advantage of me? How could I let him take advantage of me? I really thought that he would understand that I just didn't want to go that far. Wasn't making out already enough, but...I can't even say it now. s-e...no. I don't want to think about that. I feel like a piece of crap. Rephrase, a stupid piece of crap. _I buried my head in my arms. I felt shame and anger rage in me, but a slight part of me almost didn't understand. Like, it thought that this was something foreign. I was confused and hurt.

I looked again at the white site. Empty and blank. Just like how I felt now about Raimundo. I considered our friendship in all this. Whether it was over or still alive. There was a quiet breeze, but some how as it passed me and touched my skin making a chill effect, I could have sworn I could hear the voice of...its no one really, just a voice who seemed to whisper to me one phrase, which got to me. Deep within me; making me contemplate and think. The blaze started again, the flakes twirled around me; I soon got fed up of this stupid contemplation of mine and jumped off the roof. _This non sense is starting to get at me. Please, will someone rescue me before I really lose my sanity and do something I know I'll regret. _As I fell, the white blaze swept my hair to the opposite side I had put it on. I landed making an impression on the soft snow. I sank as if I was in quicksand, but I stayed still. I sank until I felt the hard stone path beneath my soles. The snow had reached up to my knees. And now the cold from the snow spread through my body, as if it were a contagious virus. I looked to the floor and saw other footprints. There was only one person who could have made them. Raimundo. They carried on further down, until I could not see anything else but deep white. I jumped swiftly trying not to get stuck when I reached the end of the footprints.

"Raimund.." I stopped as the wind hurled at me. I couldn't finish as my mouth had gone even number, as I thought about this I heard my voice echo in the distance. The wind blew more fiercely and my eyes couldn't seem to handle the snowflakes running into my eyes and they shut. I was blinded.

"Raimun...Where are you?" once again the only thing that answered me was myself. The question seemed to echo back to me. I didn't care anymore about the situation. I pushed it right out of my mind, well, for the moment i suppose. I turned around slowly as the wind seemed to resist my movement and tried pushing me back. I put my arms in front of my face, I began to open my eyes and push myself against the force. Using up all my energy. _What had I got myself into._

**Rai's POV**

Whirls of different shaped flakes flowed into me. The wind banged me around, pushing me backwards._ I really shouldn't have done that. It was really wrong. _Finally the wind slammed me against a tree. I had enough of this now. My friend, my mind and my own conscience was against me, now my own element had joined the 'Hate Raimundo Club' too. The rage and guilt swelled up in me and suddenly when a gust of wind twirled with snow came hurdling at me. I closed my eyes in fear and the very second it touched my tanned skin...it...stopped. Just died. I opened my eyes to see a clear view of the place. The wind didn't totally die down but everything seemed okay though. _I expect that this is just the calm before the storm._ I looked round and saw no footprints except my own. I turned round to see a figure walk off towards the cabin. _Kim._

I ran off trying to catch up with Kim. She entered the cabin and I saw her disappear into the darkness. Soon I reached the cabin.

"K-k-kim..." I panted, trying to catch my breath.

"..."

"Kim, I was looking for you."

"..."

"Okay, okay. I get the point. I'm really sorry. I truly am. Please. Just hear me out."

"Fine."

"I'm sorry for what I did. And..."

"Go on..."

"This is not the way I wanted it to come out..."

"Okay then." she turned her back to face me.

"Okay okay. The truth is...I really like...I mean i-liked-you-and-i-got-confused-when-we-were-alone-because-feelings-came-back-but-iguessitwasnothingmore."

"Huh?"

"Erm..."

"Whatever. Just don't do it again." she replied in a way that makes you feel so awful it hurts. Sadness reigned within me; I felt so bad.

"I understand."

"Okay. Goodnight Raimundo." _Ooh. She called me Raimundo. She never calls me Raimundo unless she's mad at me or something. I'm in deep water here or snow should I say. Hehe. NO stop, stop making jokes, look at what you got yourself into with all this joking around. What should I do? What? Think Rai, think..._

She walked over to the bed. And laid down and held herself tightly. She was cold, so cold that she was shivering. I grabbed my blanket from the corner and strode over to her, I was about to cover her in it to give her warmth when I stopped in my action. I had heard a cold whisper

"Don't"

I tried to continue but another whisper flowed into my ears.

"Please, just...just go." I froze.

I stood there for at least a whole minute in that position. Then the shock finally died and I walked over to the couch and sulked. My head dived down into my hands. Tears were born from my eyes, they ran down my face and died in my mouth.

"Im sorry." I whispered but it came out more of a noise since I was-I hate to say this, but I was crying. My words were muddled up.

"I know."

I looked up at Kim. She was sitting up on the bed at the edge. I smiled, she tried to smile too but it barely came out, as if her muscles in her mouth refused to move.

Changing the subject...

"Um, well you know that you and let along me can't get to sleep so why not just play a game. You know. Remember you said truth or dare." I turned away just in case she exploded with rage at me and threw fireballs, or worse; if she rejected me in a cold manor.

"Um, I suppose...okay."

"Yess.."

"What?"

"Nothing."

She went over to the couch and grabbed her MP3 Player and put on one of the most saddening yet hip songs on earth. Time to Grow-by Lemar. And it began.

Last night I tried but I couldn't sleep  
Thoughts of you were in my head  
I was lonely and I needed you next to me  
Life is harder since you left  
I never meant to do you wrong  
And now all is said and done  
I hope you won't be gone too long/ No

_Kim, I..._

Where do I go  
What do I do  
I can't deny I still feel something  
And girl, I wish you could say you feel the same  
You've broken the bond  
I gotta move on  
But how do I end this lonely feeling?  
You've gone, I'm here, alone  
I guess it's time to grow

_How do I...say I Love yoo..._

She sat next to me on the floor in front of the fire place. I escaped my dream world and there I saw that heavenly site. I was surprised, surprised at her actions, I thought that she wouldn't even look at me let along sit next to me; but I guess I was wrong. I looked at her but instead she turned her focus onto the flames of fire. I saw it reflect onto her beautiful deep blue eyes. But I took a deeper look into them and noticed it wasn't of the fire place. It was her own fire in her. And it burned fiercely. Really fierce.

"Um..." I hesitated. She turned to face me, her expression blank, as blank as the view outside. But more pretty. A lot more. _All my sentences seem broken, well, its like how I feel, so I suppose it all has to relate. Or in my world to relate and break up._

"Um...yeah lets start." I scratched my head and a tear drop of sweat fell. She smiled, it was a picture of perfection, a simple heaven that could devour me. I smiled back at her giving her a simple yet happy smile. It had finally come out, her angelic smile.

"Let the games begin!" I said acting as if everything was all okay again even though everything wasn't. I still felt the guilt in me. She let out a slight giggle. I guess she was trying to hide the fact that our friendship was still edgy with a bit of laughter, you could see it in her eyes. They looked dead. _I guess its true what they say. Eyes are the window to the soul. Or at least a preview of it._

"Truth or dare?" i asked, rather uncomfortable. _God here it comes...truth or dare? It begins..._

"I think i'll just go with..."

**a.n.**

**fini...wont get another update till um 3 weeks from now? august i suppose...sorry going on holiday in philippines! i'll leave u with some questions and a cliffy. poor kim...poor rai. please review, and i'll see if i can update, not making any promises though. animeang3l7**


	5. Stay

**a.n. **

**Hallo! Yep im back! and not bothered to say much cause im still jet lagged so i'll go on with the story! Oh yeah plus I do not own the song 'stay'. i really like this song, and it inspired me for this part of the fanfic.**

**Always and Forever, Yours**

**Chapter 5**

**Stay**

**Rai's POV**

She hesitated for a while, i looked on. The flames reflecting on my eyes as i stared at it, and then...her. I felt cold, almost shivering sort of cold. Yet I was sitting right next to the fireplace. I gulped, I had no idea how and why? i felt like this. I shivered as a chill ran down my spine. Oh no...

"Well...come on..." _Crap, why am I so impatient. I ALWAYS have to say a stupid remark. Argg. _She made a blank look at me, but although on the outside she seemed empty and clear, you could tell she was inside hurting deep down. I had no proof yet it was a strong feeling I had. Thats how well I knew her. That thought ran through my head, and made me tense.

"Yeah, actually...I choose to go to go."

"No, I'm really sorry Kim. I just feel a bit um...you know, tense." _No! What am I doing! Come up with a, I mean explain a better explanation! Im confused!_

"Kim please, I still feel bad. I mean...um. Please you know, Im so bad at words and stuff..."

"Yeah, I know." she carried on. "Fine I'll stay."

"Thank you."

_The song ended, what could I do to make this more better and still show I want her, I mean I want her to stay. But honestly I do want her. I_ noticed I was still clutching the MP3 player. I scrolled through the list of songs and found a very interesting one...

I believe

we shouldn't let the moment pass us by,

lifes too short

we shouldn't wait for the water to run dry.

Think about it

cause we only have one shot at destiny

all im asking could it possibly be you and me?

_Perfect._

So if you'd still go, i'll understand

would you give me something just to hold on to?

and if you stay, i'll hold you're hand

cause im truly madly crazily in love with you.

"Sorry, an awkward choice of song."

She remained silent.

"Oh yeah, you didn't answer my question."

"Erm..."

"Truth or dare."

Again, she hesitated; while I kept my mouth shut. No remarks mouthing of loose. Not gonna ruin this moment.

"O kay, I guess...truth." I searched my mind for a good question.

"Have you forgiven me for, you know what...?"

"I..."

"Crap, im really sorry. Um you don't need to answer that."

**Kim's POV**

For the first time in a long time, I actually saw the sincere, kind and sweet Raimundo I fell-I actually truly fell in love with.

So if you'd still go, i'll understand

would you give me something just to hold on to?

and if you stay, i'll hold you're hand

cause im truly madly crazily in love with you.

_What did I say? I mean get back to the present...What should I say? Have I actually forgiven him. Or am I going to end this friendship and i guess my feelings for him by saying I didn't, right here, right now. _

"And destroy one of the greatest things I have going for me." I whispered.

_I have to make up my mind up now. Past and present, included in this decision. What is the answer yes or no? _

_Wait what am I doing? I shouldn't be deciding, I should just trust my heart. Trust in me._

"Yes or no?" I whispered again.

"Erm..did you say something?" _Crap, he heard me. Or heard me say something. Pretend to ignore him._

_--"I guess she still hasn't forgiven me."_ Rai thought.--Then he got up and started to walk to the door.

--"_I was such a jerk she has the right to not forgive me. Bye...Bye Kim."--_

_I choose our friendship._

"No. Wait Rai. I have...I-have forgiven you." He turned round to face me. And stare into my eyes, with those round emerald ones.

**Rai's POV**

Did she just call me Rai? Did she just call me Rai? And d-d-did she just say 'I _have _forgiven you' _Yeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss!_

In a split second a created motion and instinctly ran to her. Lifted her up and hugged her while swinging her around and around.

"Okay, okay." I was so happy that I just didn't want to put her down. "I think you might kill me and then I won't forgive you."

"Yeah, um...so"

"If you say sorry one more time, then I might take that reconciliation um back..."

"Okay."

"Come on..." She ran back to the fire and i followed. When we were both in front of the fire again, we began.

"Truth or..." I began, but was shortly interrupted.

"Hey wait, you went first the last time its mine turn now."

"But,"

"But nothing. Besides, it'll be more inter-resting." she gave me that sweet yet sexy look accompanied by a grin. Ooh la la. _Not the time Rai, definitely not the time._

"Fine."

"Truth or dare?"

"I feel a bit daring so i'll pick a.."

"Okay a dare...lets see." Yet again another interruption.

"Hey, chika? You never let me finish, i was gonna pick truth." i broke the news to her.

"Oh, OH. Oh."

"Yeah, so go on..."

"You have to speak the whole truth and nothing but the truth."

"Yeah yeah. Begesus, its not supreme court you know. Its only a game of truth or dare."

"Wateva, n-ways. A truth question."

I breathed in deeply...then out. And prepared myself for a horrific question to answer. _Okay, in and out rai, in and out._

"Whats the most horny and crazy thing you ever did?"

"Oh, um ooh great." I smacked my head side to side in my mind as if it were a foreign thing on my shoulders.

"Go on Rai...you know you want to kiss and tell, or maybe just tell."

"I, um, never did anything horny in my life except from you know. Um im a good boy!"

"Yeah right, good boy my japanese ass. You have quite a lot of tricks under your sleeves, and I wanna where you got them from and when _and with who..."_

"This is gonna be a long night." I slapped my head.

"It sure is." I heard that statement ring and it echoed over.

" (sigh) Here goes...I made out with someone in my sex ed class, and I gave her 5 hickeys but the teacher caught us."

"What! Omy gawd...OMY!"

**ends here...at least i said what he did! please review, i like reviews, hehe. buhbi! animeang3l7 **


	6. Trusting You

**a.n.**

**im so happy, this story actually made it on a c2! wohoo. thank u imadeadlyfan you're so great. and to my reviewers and readers, thanx a lot! youre the best. back to the stozz-story i mean. heres a surprise...**

**Always and forever, yours**

**By animeang3l7**

**Chapter 6**

**Trusting you**

**Somewhere up in the mountains...**

"They really are lost. This is soo not good. From temple guardian to babysitting to searching for the dragons I do babysitt." said a familiar green dragon.

"We've been through this mountain region four darn times. We might as well call it a day. Dag darn it they're harder to find than a needle in a haystack factory."

"I fear you are right Clay. Let us retreat back to the temple and seek wisdom and advice from Master Fung."

"I guess so." Dojo suddenly turned directions and headed for the temple. "Back to the temple."

**Kim's POV**

"OMIGAWDDD...you what! Ooh, this is too good."

"Dang girl, its not like its a big deal." Rai, trying to defend himself, but in the process he turned redder than a ripened tomato.

"Yeah it is. Woahhhhh...what happened afta?"

"We got sent out and had two weeks detention."

"But this is unbelievable! The smoothest, most charming-est of the Xiaolin warriors was caught! And couldn't get out of it! This is too much!"

"Wait! Did I just hear a couple of compliments from Miss Toho?"

"No, its sarcasm dofus..."

"Come off it Kim, you know that I am, charming and of course smooth and don't forget handsome and-"

"-don't flatter yourself pretty boy...letss-get off that topic."

"Its my turn now!" he said with a raised brow. "Oh God, please help me..." I prayed as he laughed and thought of what to do to me. He had one of those evil yet so...-i can't believe im saying this-but sexy grins.

"Truth...or dare?" he said in a weird, kind of, almost...seductively way.

"I choose tru..." as I mouthed the beginning of the word he gave me a look as if i was a chicken, and i stopped and quickly replaced it with the mere words " I choose dare."

"Yesss..." he said doing that elbow gesture. _What did I just do?_

"Okay, what was I gonna make you do if you said dare..." he said while pondering... I couldn't stand it anymore. I just lost it and blurted out...

"Hurry up, and say it Gaki!" Oops...

"What did you just say?"

"Oh, nothing..." I replied then automatically whistling and turning away, trying to act innocent. I looked back and he said suspiciously

"Whats a 'Gaki'?" he looked so baffled after a minute of mo reply past, i couldn't help but giggle.

"Its um...means a um...handsome!"

"_Okay then_...Really? It does?" he shifted his eyes and raised his brow.

"Yeah...um sure!"

"Cool, I'm Gaki." _haha... this is soo funny_. I went rummaging in my bag and looked for my cell. I really needed to tell Keiko this. But then I remembered there was no signal at all in this place and my phone as a result of non-usage died. "Grrrrrr."

"Come on Kim...back to the game."

"Yeah yeah...whatever. Whats my dare?"

"I dare you to let me do your hair from now on, for a week which starts now. Even in the temple."

"Do you think they'll ever come and find us Rai?" I felt really worried and sad after he mentioned the temple. _Were they every going to find us? What if we remain here even longer...What if they just give up on us..._

"Of course, don't worry. Tell you what, later on in the noon (I looked away from him, it always had to be the noon) i mean the morn, we'll make a start at getting to a city or somewhere more noticeable..." That made no sense at all really, but I had lots of faith in Rai. I liked him at these times, when he's just that sweet and caring Raimundo, but still I have to admit I also like that funny, arrogant side of him too.

"Now back to the dare, remember... i get to do your hair!"

"NOOOOOO, my precious...HAIRRRRRR. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I shouted, that you could hear it echo in the valley like there were a thousand of me.

"Geez girl. Don't need to shout. Damn that is some loud scream you have."

"You have to fight me first."

"What? To get to your hair? Come on its one little thing..." I started to position myself in a fighting stance,

"You know that I always win," he sighed and finishing off with a big smirk.

"Well, um," I was clueless about what to do next. No way was I gonna let this _boy_ do my hair or even get near it! Then I turned and did the only thing I could do...run. "Catch me if you can. oOh I love that movie!" I squirmed. I ran around the whole room.

"Sure. I always catch you." I turned and smack down. He tackled me onto the floor, and some wind curtosey of Mister Pedrosa pushed my head back down onto the floor when I tried to push him off. But as usual I was unsuccessful,

"I hate always losing to you."

"Owell, so..."

There was a hesitation of speech between me and him. He was on top of me, his hands on the floor just next to my head, his eyes reflecting an emerald version of myself which slowly disappeared as I gazed into them starting to be breathless by the stunning crystal green orbs. His breath touched my skin every single second he was on me, it was pure and also minty fresh. _I have to admit for a psycho he does have gorgeous eyes and minty breath. _I could feel the heat radiating from him and transferring onto me. My heart beat faster almost rapid, but I had no clue why I reacted this way. It was a sweet sensational moment in time that I wish would never stop; I couldn't move but truly I didn't want to...

"What?" my brain started to work again.

"Now you have to do the dare!" he grinned but it had a hint of sadness and frustration in it, i gulped.

"Fine..." I pushed him off me and sat down with my arms crossed.

"Ow, you push and hit too hard." He followed after a few seconds and sat his big buttocks on the floor right behind me.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"You met me, hehe." _Argggg. _He took of my hair band and started _doing_ my hair. More like destroying it...

"Please have mercy..." I whined.

"HAHA, this is going to be so much fun."

"At least let me see what you're doing!"

"Just trust me..."

**---------20 minutes later...**

"Are you done yet?" I leaned backwards and my hands made contact with the floor beside me.

"Nope just a little bit more..."

"What the heck are you doing!"

"Calm down, just trust me."

"Calm down? Calm down? You're frikin playing around with my precious hair? And I can't even see what you're doing! Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Rai put his hand to forehead and sarcasm escaped from his mouth. "Its not like I'm making you commit suicide?"

"Humph..." I folded her arms.

"Girls..."

"What did you just say?" I felt so MAD, I wanted to rip his mouth off, so he would just shut up!

"Nothing."

**Rai's POV**

She inched her way to me. More and more, she rose up and she nearly had me pissing in my pants. I edgily backed away. I felt myself shrinking. These were those times were Kim was scary. When she lost her temper you could actually see the flames in her eyes and feel the heat brush you skin, but it was part of her charm and most of these moments I just couldn't resist her. It was scary yet attractive.

"It better have been." she turned around and sat back down. Still arms crossed, "Well, this might take a while since its you..." "What?""-So why don't we just continue the game while you're doing watever you're doing."

"Sure. Truth or..."

She interrupted me. "Hey, you already asked now its my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Grr...I choose truth."

"Hey, this is more of a truth or truth game to you."

"Maybe there'll be some dares later..." She arched her eyebrow at me.

"Okay, What's the most embarrassing moment of your life?"

"_Great_...I...I was in the beach in Rio, and I spotted this hot chick, and when I was about to go up to her I tripped up and fell on top of her. And to make it worse she screamed at me calling me a perv."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHH" I turned bright red. This was so embarrassing. _Now she'll never respect me again_. I started fiddling around with her hair again, after all it still needed some redoing. Hehe.

_"_This is real funny but I didn't like the sound of that girl he was talking about. Hot chick...whatever.." Kimiko thought.

"You're turn...up for another dare?"

"Since I'm _still_ doing my dare, I choose truth."

"What's your greatest fear?"

"This...there was this doll. But when I was kinda young I watched this really freaky horror move about dolls. When I finished it I went to get her and found her in the state like the ones in the movies. And now it freaks me out a lot, I tried to throw it away but it kept comin back."

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHE" I struggled to open my eyes, it was so funny. I could imagine that. I saw her getting really mad and fire around her. My laughter died down and I continued doing her hair.

"Grrrrr...you better shut up or things are so gonna get ugly...like Jack Spicer ugly..." she turned around and punched me with so much force it was nothing compared to what she does to him.

"Okay, shezch girl. You hit way_ too _hard for your size! Really."

"Grrrr..." Flames overwhelmed the true colour of her eyes. They seemed to reflect more red now.

"Fine your turn."

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Argg...Fine, um...who would you rather kiss Clay or Omi? Heheheheheh..."

"I ain't answering that! And groossssss..."

"Come on"

"No,"

"You have to!"

"No I don't. And still no!"

"Grr...Fine then. Heres a easy one for you. Did you have a girlfriend in Rio?"

"Thats better. I did, but I broke up with her."

"Oh. Why? Sorry, I didn't mean to get all up in your personal life. Anyways it's your turn."

"No its okay. Her name was Celine, she wasn't brazilian, she was Spanish. She was one of those people who you instantly fall in love with. She was cool, nice, sexy and the most popular girl in school." I stopped there, I saw Kimiko wince when I made a whole list of how great she was. "Um, yeah. It was a Friday and we were gonna meet up for a movie right after school. I was waiting outside her Maths class, it was about a few minutes passed she still didn't come out so I decided to go on in. The door was closed and when I decided to open it I looked through the window to find her with someone else-kissing." I shook of that deep tone of mine. And just said, "WelI, chill. Its not a big deal," I saw her look down in pity. I didn't need it, I already got over it. "Hey Kim, no need to get all overwhelmed with pity. I'm over it."

**Kim's POV**

The sound of his voice seemed shaky and had a touch of sadness in it. But I knew he didn't want me getting all sad for him. There was one thing that shook me as odd though. I keep getting worked up about these things. I'm really starting to go mad if I'm getting in too deep about Rai's past and even Rai himself. _Why did it bother me? _

Now my insides started to get butterflies and a bit tense; I felt my pulse get quicker. I felt tense and mad; most of my anger caused by that bitch. I felt so much anger boil up and rage build up that if you measured it, probably it would be as high as the twin towers were. But that still couldn't describe fully how much I hated her for hurting my Rai-I mean um...Raimundo. Things crossed my mind like flying over there and giving her a taste of my 3 inched high heeled boots and a judallet flip. But then it dawned on me..._Do I have feelings for him...I...No of course not. The thought of even being with him made me wanna puke. But actually, here I am...with him. Spending some quality one on one time with him, having fun..._

"Yo Kim? Girl are you still there?"

"I was just thinking das all..."

"About what?"

"Oh just about..you know..."

"No actually I don't. Care to fill the blanks?"

"Oh its just what you were talking about..." I trailed off. I didn't want to get into this whole emotions thing.

"Oh! I get it. You were jealous, I thought I saw flames in your eyes."

"Oh no no no NO! NO! Thats so not it!" _How could he think that? Me jealous? No way! _

"Then what?"

"I just felt a bit mad that she hurt one of my friends thats all."

"So you do care about me."

"No! I mean um...just shut up!"

"Girls...Truth or dare?"

I was about to object to his question, he couldn't just walk away from what he just said. I was about half way there, my mouth open and the words about to voice out when I squeaked "Truth." _What the hell? _

"Lets see...Did you have a boyfriend in Tokyo? And you have to tell me everything." He arched his eyebrow.

"Uh.." I didn't know what to say...

"Come on..."

"Well..."

"Well what? Yeah or no?

"Ooh how persistent of you."

"Hey! I told you about Celine now cough up the truth. Do you have a boyfriend or not?"

"Wouldn't you like to know..." I stood up and walked up to the fireplace and smirked.

"Come on Kim..."

"Maybe..."

"You do!"

"Maybe not...hehe"

"I see, you don't have a boyfriend...cause if you did you would have already spilled the beans! Haha" _Raimundo felt a rush of joy, he finally knew he had a proper chance with her... until that is..._

"For you information, I actually did have a boyfriend!" Rai stopped cheering immediately. Haha I got you back...

**3rd Person POV**

Raimundo desperately wanted to run away. The words _I actually do have a boyfriend _rang in his head. He felt like the world came crashing down on him, his chance gone...A sense of dread and distance approached then claimed him. This was hurting him even killing him, not only did he lust for her he was in need of her desperately. He couldn't hold back all the feelings he had for her. Since the moment when he joined Wuya something always bugged him. Like he felt alone, not whole, not himself anymore. When he heard the words _crush them_ he knew that he loved her. It was love all along, that he felt for her and nothing else, not hate not hurt not anger. These were all illusions to hide his true feelings.

Then something struck him. "You _did_ have a boyfriend." A smile appeared slowly on his face.

"I mean...um...well?" her eyes shifted all over the place just to get away from his own.

"So you broke up with him or something?"

"Why would you care?"

"Eh, just wanna know."

She sighed and explained, "Its more of an on and off relationship, sometimes its I love you then I don't want to see your damn ugly face...I don't really know anymore..."

"Oh" That was his only reply for this answer. What could he say? What could he do...

"Trust me, it's over. I've had enough now."

"So...what happened between you two?"

She felt a struggle of words, nothing came out of her now dry mouth. She didn't want to speak of him any longer. The many times he hurt her filled her head. She quickly shut her eyes tightly trying to hold back the water. "I don't want to talk about this right now." there was now heard utter silence. She felt a warm touch on my shoulder. And as she re entered the world of reality, two emeralds gems gazed into her eyes.

"If you don't want to I won't make you but you know you can trust me..." Raimundo's voice faded, he got up and was about to walk off when a voice whispered "I know,"

He turned around to face a weeping pale young girl. He stood in awe of that site, she moved forward to him and they sat down side by side on the couch. "His name was Ryuumei," She put her elbow against the armrest and her head leaned onto it. Kim re started drowning out her sorrows and Raimundo watched and listened.

"When we got together I thought I had actually found my dream man, he had more of a bad boy rep, he was good looking, smart, athletic, everything. But that soon changed. He would be so obnoxious, i was more like a trophy than a girlfriend to him. He cheats on me, he swears at me, he even trys to go to third base and all the way around the field with me..."

"Whoa..." Raimundo couldn't help but wonder if he would ever get to third base with her, but right now he had more thoughts like even getting together with her.

"But in spite of all that I still kinda love him."

Kimiko brought her legs close up to her face. She held onto her legs and buried her head in the gap between the knees and arms. She tried desperately to hold onto the tears. She felt herself be moved and reaction of heat on her skin began. Kim looked up and saw the face of him. She let herself go and hugged back, she was holding on so tight that she could here him gasp for air but he chose not to make a big commotion though. After a few minutes she loosened her grip on him.

"This so ain't my style with all the hugging, (Kim eyed him) but since its you I guess it doesn't matter. (the crystal salty tears stopped falling and they let go of each other) You know, if theres something bothering you (she arched her brow while he scratched his head looking lost for words or maybe just plain embarrassed) you should you know...tell somebody."

"Yeah, I will..."

"So I guess you'll have to tell him...You're over." the brazilian couldn't help smile all the way through. They stood up to face each other,

"Yeah, when we get back to the temple I'll call him." she looked up to Rai, her eyes sparkling and a big smile across her face.

"Hey look, the suns about to dawn, and we didn't even get a wink of sleep. Awh man, now i'm gonna get bags under my eyes great."

"Sorry to break it to you Rai, they're already there."

"Damn, MY FACE!"

A beautiful cheerful laugh was let out from her mouth and the pale skin lifted but the touch of pink on her cheeks regained control and her rich red lips stood out. She felt a better knowing she had someone. He stopped whining and looked around, only to find the dear girl he had fallen in love with. He stared in the depths of her eyes, tears now falling. It seemed as if he were staring at two orbs of tornami's and it let out a river of water down her face. He leaned in and...

**a.n.**

**will omi & clay find them? will they interupt their fun? will that be the end of the story? what is rai doing? Are they going to kiss? Who knew Kim went for the bad boys? find out next time on A.A.F.Y...haha**


	7. Breaking Dreams

**a.n. **im so sorry, school is taking up my life. damn you homework. owell i promise to update a bit quicker. um, this chapter was forged by some inspiration found in my life. thank you reviewers! n 2 _glammer girl: yeah it does, but i'm so rusty at putting meanings of japanese._

**dedication.** to my beloved frens n family; and to a special certain person. i love u.

**Always and Forever, yours**

**Chapter 7**

**Breaking dreams**

**Rai's POV...**

It couldn't be helped, I couldn't help falling in love with her eyes as well as her. The moment was so tense as I leaned in, i swear i could feel the heat and electricity flicker until that is...

"-yawnnnn-Why are you staring at me like that?" I immediately backed off.

_Again? How many times has this moment been ruined! This is so not funny anymore, why cant I get a decent moment to..._

"Yo Rai? Rai?" I remained quiet and still. I blinked slowly trying to erase the every bit of embarrassment and humility left.

"What?"

"You always go quiet and then seem to go off to dream land and stare at me."

"Whats wrong with a little thinking, and come off it Kim. You know you like the attention" she blushed a sweet shade of pink which made me grin.

"Yeah _right..." _she gave a funny look as if she couldn't believe what I just said, which was true in a way.

"Admit it!"

"NO! Whats up with you today you've been acting weird."

"No I haven't"

"Yeah! You have."

"NO I haven't"

"YEAH! You have!"

"Really?"

"See, you even gave up real easily. Are you sure when we fought Wuya you didn't suffer any brain damge?"

"NO!" I protested.

"Okay okay, no need to get all _grr_ on me. Just a joke."

"Funny." Sarcasm was the only thing I could spit out. Kim kept yawning until everything became quiet, finally I had the courage to say something.

"Um, Kim. I'm real sorry for like gettin all rude." I apologized, I felt a bit of embarrassment but yet I had the desire to say it. "Its just that I...i like really like you and I tried and tried to um...well lets just say I tried to get it out. I like you..." There was no reply at all and so I waited for a couple of minutes, "Kim?"

I turned her around and found her asleep. I sighed but as I left the realm of disappointment I noticed how sweet she looked, and so _cute, I hate that word, but then again it sounds nice when its describing her_. I picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the bed. She was light so it was easy to carry her. As I stepped quietly to avoid her waking up, her hair was let loose. It was a rare time when i saw her with her hair down naturally. She didn't have enough time to _do_ her hair like normally.

**Flashback...**

"Come on people, a new shen-gong-wu has just activated!"

"Yeah yeah we're coming." moaned a newly awakened Raimundo in his bunny boxers.

"Hold your horses Dojo."

"Sorry don't have none, and I'm too scratching these shen-gong-wu blisters. Ahh-scratch scratch-Come on."

"Where is our fellow friend Kimiko I heard no retort about Dojo's constant scratching?"

"Dunnoe..." Sighed a tired Clay. Over in the corner, Raimundo was about half asleep half awake and just about to topple over when Omi just about caught him. But Omi was just to small to hold him up and Raimundo ended up falling on top of him.

"Just one more minute mummy." Omi was getting crushed by Raimundo as he desperately tried to grab onto the floor to pull himself out of the entrapment. He was scratching the floor trying more and more to get him off.

"Raimundo! Remove yourself from my butty this instant!" Clay slowly stepped in and dragged Rai off of Omi.

"Rai buddy, wake up. WAKE UP!"

"WHAT WHAT!"

"Since you are the most alert of the monks. Raimundo, please awaken Kimiko and start your search immediately for the newly activated shen-gong-wu." ordered Master Fung.

"Fine." he muttered. He walked down the hall wearily, until he reached the _rooms_.

"Yo, Kim. Time to get up, theres a new wu." From the side Rai entered and started shaking Kimiko while rubbing his eyes. "KIM!"

"What?" she said while rolling over. "There's a new wu, come on before we lose it to that freak Spicer."

She rolled over again to face him, "I like you bunny boxers Rai, hehe." Raimundo went bright red. He forgot all about them. It was too hot for him to sleep in some pyjamas but Kim had no problem with the heat. "Shut up, and lets go."

"Why?"

"-sigh-Wu?"

"Well why didn't you wake me up faster! God, boys..." she pushed him aside and as she scurried around her room for clothes Rai remained on her quilt snoring. "Hey get out! I'm trying to change!" she yelled as she kicked him hard in the back.

"OW, what was that for? Hey nice legs."

"For being a perv! And not getting out and while I start to change."

"Okay okay, I'll go. And hurry up."

5 minutes later...

"Argg, I didn't even get to dye my hair, or accessorize with my outfit and actually I didn't even colour co-ordinate my clothes properly!" she whined.

"Girls..." Rai said.

**End of Flashback...**

As I dropped her gently onto the mattress, I could feel her warm breath on my skin; I tingled as the slightest touch came towards my cheek. I grabbed the spare thin quilt I brought, and I leaned in, to cover her with it. I stared at her. She looked like an angel, the most perfect one on earth. Her crimson tinted with pink lips. Her white complexion with rosy cheeks. And to finish it all off, crystal blue eyes closed off from the world and awaited to be open again. All that was missing was a hallo and some wings. _Rewind...This is way too mushy for me. I think this whole trying to get Kim is gettin out of hand. If only she knew the things I do for her just to get her._

**In the temple...**

"Master Fung! Master Fung!" Omi and Clay both cried in unison.

"Yes young ones." He turned over to face the young dragons in training.

"Has Kimiko or Raimundo returned yet? We could not find them after the splitting up."

"No young ones. They are still out there." Master Fung let out a saddened expression. This was one of the rare times he got stressed and worried and let it show upon his students, or at least only two of them.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Clay walked off all the way to the other end of the temple and into the shen-gong-wu vault. When he returned he held in his hands the crystal glasses.

"Perfect!" shouted Omi. "We will use the crystal glasses to find out where they will go next!"

"Crystal Glasses!" shouted Clay as he slipped them on. As the illusion cleared up, he stated what he saw to the rest. "I see trees and mountains-and snow. We will find them in the Alps near two rocks that look like arcs to form a heart with a spring."

"Well, what are we waiting on let us grab the going!" Clay smacked his head. _How many times will he get these phrases wrong? _From the look on Clay's face Omi instantly knew he got it wrong again and he sadly said." I wish Raimundo was here to correct me and get frustrated like before. I miss them."

"Yeah, me too. And Omi its what are we waiting for, lets get going."

"Yes, that to." he said sadly.

"This is most sadening. We should stick together in these times for we are weak if we are seperate. We must find them and..."

"Come on Omi, lets stop the yapperin and go, Dojo?" Clay turned to find Dojo fast asleep-and snoring...

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..."

"I advise you to take this," Master Fung handed them the Silver Manta Ray. (only god knows how he suddenly got that) Omi and Clay ran outside and immediately got into the enlarged wu and zoomed off.

"We're coming..." Unfortunately none of them knew how to drive properly...this was going to be very long day...

**Back to Kim & Rai...**

**Kim's POV**

I woke up to the sun at full dawn. The sky was so beautifully drenched in yellow and gold, with a hint of blue. Then my dream rushed into my head.

I was standing on top of a cliff watching the sunset. It was a rare beautiful one. Colours I really liked. I saw the temple, my friends andthe field. I twistround to find myself in front of a mirror. I watch my reflection show flames in my eyes. I turn around and see Rai, standing there with me. Whispering. i can't hear exactly what he says, because the sound of my own heartbeat drowns it out. _What does this mean?_

I blinked and stared outside looking beyond the mountains. _Would anyone find us? Maybe we should just stay here until we fully recover and have enough power to find a town. i miss the temple, oOh Keiko's gonna be so mad at me when she checks her email and finds out I never emailed. _My imagination ran wild and made a thought of Keiko all mad at me. I shook out of my delusional thoughts and tried to get up properly but noticed something lying on my legs. Rai.

I sat up straight and looked at him. _This wasn't as bad as I thought, being stuck with him. And here I thought I would be dead by now. He doesn't look so bad sleeping, almost cute. But to be honest--which I hate being--he is cute; good looking actually. _

I slid out and from underneath the blanket and laid next to him. He turned to face me but his eyes still closed. I turned to face the ceiling, my hands under my head as I gazed at the ceiling, as if I could find answers to why I felt like this. Answers...

"Good morning." i turned to see him in a kind of pose, him lying on the his side with his head resting on the hand.

"Yeah good morning to you too." I looked at him, he was smiling not a grin but a sweet sincere smile. The ones that make you turn into jelly. _What am I saying?_

"I'm hungry, how about you?"

"Same."

"You have anythin' to eat?"

"Why you asking me!" I was shocked.

"Dunnoe? Just thought since you always bring a bag when we look for wu, and you carry all your things and girl stuff, you might as well have some food in there."

"Jeez, sucha idiot."

"Okay, I'll take that as a no."

"Lets just get out of here and look for some food."

"Kay..." Without listening to watever he said I started grabbing my stuff and putting on my jumper. I rounded up my stuff from the cabin, Rai did the same thing.

After a while we got up to get out shoes on. We sat opposite of each other as we put on the shoes. As he looked down I smiled at him, then he rose his head up slowly revealing his face and those eyes. I quickly put my head down and focused on my shoes.

**Rai's POV**

I saw that smile, that smile that makes you want to smile as well. That smile when her delicate skin lifts, when her cheeks stand out rosy pink. I glanced up and down, shoes to Kim, Kim to shoes; although more of Kim. My face gave a soft smile, and as she put on the second shoe she lifted her head and I swiftly put my head down.

"You done?"

"Yup,"

"I knew it! I can finally breath again!"

"Hey!"

"Joke!"

We got up and headed for the door, it was kinda chilly, but still okay weather to go out. The snow was now up to my knees a bit lower than last night. I felt so awkward with the silence between us.

"You wanna carry on the truth or dare?"

"Sure!"

"Okay, um truth or-"

"Hey I wanna start!"

"Fine watever..."

"Hmmmm..Now let me see." She turned right around to face me. I looked onward at her while she pondered. "I dare you to go and um...I know! Make out with the tree!"

"WHATTTTT!" my jaw dropped. That has got to be the weirdest thing EVER! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. "You seriously want me to hump the tree?"

"Uh yeah. Hehehehehehe. If you put it that way."

"NO!"

"Awhh, is little Raimundo a chicken. Buck buck buck buck." If theres one thing I hate more than doing sick dares for a spoilt brat its being called a chicken.

"Fine. I'll do it." She got up and headed towards the door. We made our way to the nearest tree.

"Well go on. And make it funny."

"Hey, wouldn't it be better if it was you I was making out with? Eh eh?" I tried to reason.

"How about...DREAM ON!"

"Don't worry, I will." Comebacks are my specialty.

"Watever."

"Thank god no one lives here. This is so ruining my rep. Grr."

"Oh stop you're whining."

I started...I can't believe it but I was...okay I was doing the dare, thats the best description. When all of a sudden I saw a flash.

"Gotcha"

"You took a picture?"

"Yup yup."

"That is so going to be deleted."

"You'll have to catch me first."

_This will be interesting._

**a.n. **

**a fren gave me that idea after an interesting game of truth or dare. haha till nex tym! r&r thanks**


	8. Two Hearts

**a.n.**

a couple of notes...first Im SoO sorry for the wait and I put this story on a hiatus because, well...its a complicated matter which needs no discussing. Second I would like to give this a special dedication to "imadeadlyfan" and to my "close friends" for sticking by me and staying strong through rough patches. Thank you. Heres the next chapter hope u enjoy it.

"Always and forever..." I wish it were true.

**Always and forever, yours**

**Chapter 8**

**Two hearts**

**by animeang3l7**

**Rai's POV**

"Catch me if you you can."

"Okay, be prepared. For I Raimundo..." just a split second later I see smoke. And the next thing I know, I see a little asian girl run around so fast that it could beat the road runner.

"-cough-Girl, why is everythang you do so much better.-cough-" I said trying to stop myself from a fit of coughs. I put up my hand and blew the smoke away with a gust of wind. I look to the ground and you could now see the ground and the snow parted in a small path just the right size for a small japanese girl called Kimiko Toho. "Hey Kimiko, you burnt away the snow mans."

"Hahahahaha...Come on Rai get it in gear!" she yelled at me, whilst I just put my hands in my pockets and stood there tall and cool, literally. I noticed she stopped melting away the snow as her pace slowed until a halt.

"Come on! I thought you wanted those pictures?" she said eyeing me as the breeze passed by.

"Eh.." I shrugged it off. She turned her whole body and started to walk to me the hard way without her fire powers.

"Rai?" she took a step, then another step until..."Rai?"

"AH," I pushed myself forward and tried to grab her, but she swiftly moved, "AHH" I came in contact with her hair, and then next I'm in contact with the snow. I lift my head up and spit out all the snow.

"Blah, ewh AHH."

"Hehe" she giggled in that high pitched laugh. I got up while she continued to laugh it up and crack into tears.

"That's it! You better run." I stood up and started to chase her full speed. She was fast, I have to admit. But I'm faster.

'Haha' and 'hehe' and 'hey!' were sounds made and echoed through the valley. Finally i caught up with her and we were now running side by side - but unknown to her.

"Wazup?" she turned around in shock, and fell backwards in surprise. "Ah," She landed in the snow bottom first. "God you scared me!" Her hands were now by her side supporting her. I looked on in triumph and with an added effect, a smirk.

"Need a hand?" I asked offering her some help, by outstretching my hand and leaning in.

"Okay" she reached my hand, as the seconds went by I thought about this opportunity.

_I could grab her hand, then pull her towards me. Then do that salsa ending by dipping her and lipping her. Ooh, nah she wouldn't fall for that corny stuff. What the heck am I thinking? God..._

I grabbed her hand, but instead of her coming to me she pulled my down and I ended up in the snow, again.

"Berry, punny." I said with my face still buried in the snow. I sat down on my butt properly on the soft white snow.

"Actually it is,"

"Shut up."

"Why should I?" she said acting feisty yet it sounded more childish and playful.

"Because," I toppled over her and wrestled her to the ground. She fought back though and we started to roll hand gripped on arm and side to side.

"You're sucha freak!"

"Me? The freak? More like you."

"ME?"

"L.o.L.!" we started to laugh and laugh in hysterics unaware that she was on me pinning me down until I broke the crazy fit of laughter.

"Your kinda on me Kim,"

"Ooh um..." I blushed bright red, but smirked. I eyed her and saw her flush just before she looked away.

She got off me and we sat side by side with a couple of inches away from contact.

"So...hows life?" she asked randomly, it took about five seconds for me to get that it was directed to me.

"Uh, not bad. Not good either." I mumbled the last bit, hoping she didn't hear.

"Rai? I know..." _Damn._

I sighed deeply. Things went through my mind, the past the present and the future. Questions and doubts flashed and returned over and over.

"You know nothing..." I whispered quietly under my breath. Its not like we weren't close, don't get me wrong people would say we were more like siamese than two people. (a.n. im not disrespecting or making fun of people like this. honestly) - but even though, there were times when I couldn't look at her let alone be with her and I guess it caused distance.

"I know, and that's what scares me." she said so seriously it shocked me.

"We're drifting apart." she continued. I instantly hugged her.

"Kim, no matter the distance, the contact, the differences. I'll always be here with you, in your heart and in spirit." I looked at her as I let go. She seemed delighted with what I had said and her confidence came back - so did her cockiness.

"Yeah" she smirked.

"Okay, how life for you?" If she could ask me that painful question then so could I.

"Its, the same." she said with slight pause then carried on the rest with a dead tone.

"Come on, sumfin's up. Its bait enough for the fishes to see." she didn't giggle at my lame joke, it was obvious it was something big.

"Somethings wrong, you know it would be better if you told me, maybe I could make it better." I gestured as she looked away and stared at the lake. I gave up on the head on approach and let it go for a while. I looked to the scene, mountains, a lake and the blank sky. It was still and quiet apart from those occasionally weird sounds of dripping.

"If I tell you whats going on then you have to as well. Deal?" She hesitated as much, and gave a saddened look. Yet hope and beauty shone through.

"Deal," she was now looking straight at me with those azure eyes. Reflection. "What's wrong?" she asked with uncertainty however still looking dead serious.

"Azure."

Always and forever. Those were the last things spoken from her lips to me. After I left her side, things began to show. But truthfully, things began to show and break down before it all happened.

**Flashback**

"Why can't you trust me?"

"Because after you betrayed us, things changed."

"Why cant you get over it, I have!"

"Because, it too deep to forgive."

"I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah and you expect me to forgive and forget. I can understand just a tiny spec why you hurt Ray-ul, but us your own family. You're too _cold_ to be associated with me. Goodbye." the short slim figure walked away in tears strolling slowly down her tanned skin. He grabbed her hand.

"Why can't you understand Raimundo, we don't want you back." she looked down as Raimundo stared on trying to convince her with his words he was sorry.

"But-"

"But nothing, I said goodbye. I will never forgive you for this, and my mind is made up I will never change. Always and forever."

she was now looking at him with her dark maroon eyes.

Suddenly,

Gunshot.

She collapsed in his arms, he supported her but no use. He fell down on his knees with her. He looked at his hand it was smothered with blood. She had been shot in the stomach and was now bleeding heavily. He applied pressure, but red still leaked out. He was in shock but had to act quickly. They were in the middle of the Amazon forest and there was hospital for miles.

She spit out her last words to him, "Always and forever, Raimundo. Always and forever."

She went cold and still. He put his hand across her face and closed her eyes.

**End of Flashback**

**Present**

"Azure. Her azure eyes haunt me" I said in reply to her question.

"Who's eyes?" she said. I looked at her from the corner of my eye and noticed she was not facing me anymore, but in the same direction as me. To the mountain range.

"It was about 5 years ago. This day, this hour, this minute." although we were in a different time zone and place. The memory was still haunting upon this feeling of time.

"Yeah,"

"I had a complicated relationship with my friends. It was more of business and gangster between us than friendship. I was known as the 'good one'. I didn't deal in any of this kind of business, but I was connected as far as I could say. For about a decade I lived with this, but still I kept living a normal life of a teenager. Girlfriends, school, friends and football. I thought it nothing but a normal. But after the second year of high school, things began to change far more. Especially in school. After Celine, relationships turned disgusting. Both friends and girls."

"It was a winter day when I decided to end it, let go of my past and walk away."

"Rai, I'm not one to deal with these things. But you can't just walk away from these things." she said cautiously.

"I know. I wish I hadn't." I shook off the sad pathetic tone and resumed the story. "One day, the leader and also my best friend Ray-ul confronted me. He was older than me about 2 years I suppose. He said that it was disrespectful to leave without a goodbye. I thought he understood but it was just a joke. I discovered that money and links meant more to him than 11 years of friendship."

"I, well...I guess..." She and I both knew there was nothing to say to this.

"We got into a fight soon after, fist, punches and kicks. I don't know what happened, I just say him there unconscious and fled. He wasn't dead though, he was surely alive. Alive enough to tell everyone."

"Rai, this is too much."

"You said you wanted to know so I'm telling you."

"I know, but this is too much for you."

"Sometimes I just don't get YOU!" I bellowed. Seconds passed as I stood there towering over her and my voice echoed. You could see the fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I sat back down, and sighed. But she stood up and walked away in the direction of the lake.

"Kimiko, I whispered." i ran after her, as I caught up to her she simply said to me, "I'm sorry," she hugged me tightly and I returned it to her as well. I felt comfort in the motion of swaying and relief.

"You don't have to say anything, I get it." she said sweetly.

"No. I should, I owe it to you and me both."

"If you're sure." we continued standing but now apart. I put my hands in my baggy jeans pocket. And kicked a stone out to the lake.

"One of them, Anya. She was my older sister. We were in hard times and she couldn't afford to let us down, so she got associated with all of this. In the end she was assassinated for my mistake. We were young, but not that young to understand everything. The world of the street."

I didn't cry because what was the point. And because I didn't want to see the point.

"Its okay,"

I looked down on her, we were close but there was still space and gaps. I felt warmth in the breeze, yet coldness in the touch. My heart beat slowly and in a steady pace. She reached up. I leaned in and...

"Hey look at us getting all serious. Come on the past is the past. Lets live life."

I looked at her slightly shocked, I should have guessed that she would do this. But I still couldn't shake of that sad feeling. I felt breeze. It wasn't of my elemental emotion problem when I feel something strong and it triggers my element. It was much more. It was the breeze you get when you feel those paining emotions sadness, hurt, guilt and anger. It pained me.I looked away from her and to the ground, but what I saw was not what I imagined.

"The past is behind us. We stop looking back and continue to walk on, through the darkness the pain the lies. Everything."

Pause.

"I know it takes time to get through this but you are not in it alone. You have me..."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me off and we headed down the path on the side of the lake. I had no idea where we were going, but I was thankful. I was thankful, I had her.

**a.n.**

**u happi now imad? LoL**


	9. Forever Trying

**a.n. **

**Heya, I returned! Im not dead after all. Well u all probably saw I had reloaded this story agen. It is a long story why i did that there is an explanation on my profile, sorry im not bothered to write it now n bore u all. im sorry for the latemess reasons explained in profile...n here u go a treat for all of you, the original was very long n so i split it into two chapters. Enjoy...**

**Forever Trying**

**Chapter 9**

**By animeang3l7**

**Rai's POV**

We had stopped running around and I was tired. I tried not to make it too obvious, I had to save my pride at least. I inhaled and exhaled deeply. I turned to see a grinning petite.

"Tired?" she laughed, also panting.

"Nope," I smirked, now I was bent over and looking towards the ground. I tilted my head to see a river running smoothly, next to us. I stood up in a pose and placed my hands in my trouser pockets. I stared at the clear blue water, carrying pieces of ice with it. It reminded me of those eyes, her eyes.

"Hey, you okay? Don't tell me you're thinking about her? Let it be!" she started.

"I wasn't, actually I was thinking of someone else." I continued smirking even wider and full on.

"Really? It wouldn't be perhaps...me?"

"I said _someone_...and that's all you're gonna get," I wanted to see how she would react, it was funny whenever she was jealous. Her face would scrunch up in a childish manner, her eyes would flame and her frown would rock you. And right now she did these things and more.

"Gosh, you're probably thinking of one of those bimbo airheads you fancy so much. Humph." she turned around swiftly and folded her arms tightly pointing her head up high.

I moved forward and walked around to be face to face with her. But her stubborn nature got the best of her and she too twisted round.

"Kim, come on. I -"

"No, just walk." She pointed but I kept stepping towards her to catch a glimpse of her eyes, yet she too was also turning around and around to avoid me. Around and around we went to avoid and catch. Whenever I tried to get close enough to see her properly or even attempt a proper conversation she would turn around and whack me with her pigtails again and again. In the end I grabbed her pigtails and pulled her to me.

"OW! WHY YOU! I cant even say it...YOU...YOU...YOU pulled my hair! That does it. You're dead Raimundo Carlos James Lopez Pedrosa"

_Dang, I better run for my life. _The flames in her eyes grew and grew until there was no trace of sapphire in the two orbs. I grew smaller while she towered over me. The vein in her head was pumping and pumping it looked like it was going to blow. I edged my way away from her slowly, slowly until I made a break for my life. I didn't want to die, I'm too pretty to have my life taken away from me. I ran as fast as I could turning back whenever there was an opportunity. But I quickly regretted when I repeatedly did that. The second I looked behind me all I saw was a Kimiko Raimundo-Terminator after me, and she was pretty close.

"RAIMUNDO!" I ran around in circles dodging her perfectly long manicured nails that were intent on scratching my eyes out.

"It was just a harmless joke _-well not really- _but still please don't kill me!" I continued begging for forgiveness while my legs moved. My eyes were practically separate to my face and I thought my teeth were going to come out like false dentures as my skin lagged on behind.

After about 20 minutes of running and chasing I thought she had given up and was tired. That was my first mistake. I turned back and saw a hell bent midget charging with flaming fists at me. "AH" I screamed which sounded awfully like Jack's girl shrieks. I felt embarrassed but continued to reach the sky using the wind to guide me. Or so I thought...I wasn't rising any further than a roast chicken. I looked down and saw Kimiko holding onto my trouser leg and without fumbling, she was holding me in that same space. I clawed in the air as if it were solid and would help me up, I pushed wind onto her little head, I flapped my arms like a deranged maniac but nothing worked. I gave up and let myself down gently preparing myself for the worst and praying the Our Father. I looked at her as I glided down and saw her tapping her foot on the ground so hard she made a whole in the snow and was now in another space.

I was about 5 inches from the ground and she put her hands on my shoulders and smiled, I smiled back but she pushed me forcefully downwards and I buckled and fell.

"Ow,"

"Well you deserve that." she said with a uncaring tone.

I stood up without falter and dusted myself off. I walked up casually to her and whispered, "Please forgive me, I just wanted to talk to you and apologise for what I did. I'm sorry do you forgive me," I looked down on her cold blue eyes.

"Yeah" she said toneless and sad. I know she didn't so I pulled her to me.

"Kimiko, do you forgive me?" this time her eyes seemed less dull and sad, the glitter made its way back to her eyes.

"Yeah I do," she faintly smiled up at me and walked off. I caught up with her and we walked side by side. It was dead silence so I thought why not a bit of fun.

I pulled her close to me and put my head close to hers and spoke out quietly, "You know, I'm _deeply_ sorry for hurting you. Ever so sorry. Wanna make out?"

"Raimundo!" she pushed me back while shouting my name in a your-so-childish-but-very-disgusting tone.

"Yeah Kim, say my name!" I declared looking at her grinning.

"Oh just piss off," she couldn't help but smirk as well.

"Language. Tut tut tut." I waved my finger side to side.

"Don't tut tut tut me! Whose the one persistently trying to make out with me. I bet you any money that you would make out with Clay if you couldn't score with anyone else."

"Nah, I prefer the tree."

"Shut up." she giggled, I was just trying to get her to laugh not to offend her. But I can always charm and joke myself out of trouble. I sat down on the snow, took off my shoe and rubbed my aching foot.

"Rai?"

"Yeah?" I looked up at her, she seemed happy and rather relaxed than before. She bent down next to me slowly, her hand slowly was placed upon my knee. She worked her way next to me and closer than ever before. I couldn't help but feel rather erm...I just felt weird, but I knew she wanted something. This was totally suspicious.

"Rai..." she whispered in such a sexy tone. I gulped and drips of sweat came down the side of my face. This was not like her at all. She looked at me slyly and then "Put you're shoes on boy! They stink. God their worse than one of Clay's farts during Christmas." she shouted in my ear.

"AH." I put my hands over my ears and my face scrunched up. The constant nagging of Kimiko had finished and I was now left deaf in my right ear. _I will get you Kimiko Sakura Karie Tohomiko. God she has a really long name, well I can't complain seeing as I have a long name to._

**Flashback**

"Raimundo Pedrosa!" Kimiko _walked_ well she stomped into the meditation room. There sat her target. The freelanced, street wise kid Raimundo.

"What? I'm meditating?" he said while carrying on breathing in and out whilst drowning reality's words.

"Raimundo I said give me back the games console! Hello? You there? Okay then...Raimundo James-" suddenly, before she could utter one more word Raimundo had swiftly got up, come behind her and covered her mouth. He could feel her warm breath from her nose prickle his cool skin.

"Girl, how did you find out my whole name?"

"Diruiaouifbibfiu"

"What?" he looked down at her _not-bothered_ expression, realizing his hand was still over her mouth and that she could not talk properly. He slowly took off his hand from her lips.But kept a firm grip on her.

"Where's the console?" she gave a childish pout, hoping he would give in and let her go.

"I'll tell you but you have to tell me how you found out about my name."

"Well, you promise not to get mad." she winced, she knew she had done something wrong.

"Yeah whatever." he was now breathing down her neck tensely, personally Kimiko didn't think what was the big deal.

"I was passing your room and heard your mobile ring, it wouldn't stop so I picked up the phone. By the way Rai you're ring tone of crazy frog sucks."

"Get on with it,"

"I answered and some guy who I think was speaking Portuguese was yelling out you're name. I got freaked out and you weren't there so I hung up."

"How many times have I told you and Omi not to go into my room!"

"Sorry," she looked upset so she walked of.

"Kimiko,"

"Yeah," she turned around.

"I'm not mad at you,"

"Okay, whatever you say. Raimundo James Car-" with the two words -and a half- said she dashed off running away from Raimundo. He caught up with her though and tackled her to the ground. He was laying next to her on the grass and they were now having a laughing fit.

"Well Kim, since you know the whole of my name. I think it's only fair that you tell me yours." he smirked.

"Uh ah. I ain't telling you jack."

"Okay I'll assume it's Jack then," he wanted to annoy the hell out of her.

"Oh shut up. At least I'm not called Raimundo James -" her eyebrow raised and her mouth open to keep on going but her mouth wouldn't let her utter another word.

"Hey, you only found out because you went into my room!"

"Alright already, enough with the guilt trip."

"What's you're full name?"

" -sigh- Its Kimiko Sakura Karie Tohomiko."

"What's up with the Karie? And French accent?"

"I'm half French." Kimiko declared.

"Really? I always considered you to be full Japanese." he eyed her.

"Well my mum was French and gave me that name. Haven't you noticed my irregular blue eyes?"

"Well..." he shrugged.

"Okay how about your name James?"

"Nothing to say really, my dad fancied naming me after his best friend who was English."

"Oh,"

"Sorry to break this interesting conversation about history of names but I have to go,"

"Hey you haven't told me where the console is!"

"You mean this?" Raimundo held out the black gaming console Kimiko was pestering him about.

"Why you-" Kimiko ran off chasing Raimundo who taunted and teased.

**End of Flashback**

After a few minutes of thinking a plan had formulated in his deranged head. This was the ultimate prank he had ever come up with.

He walked up to the river and murmured, "Wind." The current of the river became faster and faster. The water hit onto the stones and washed the blocks of ice away.

"Hey Kim,"

"Yeah?"

"Kimiko Sakura Karie Tohomiko is your full name right?"

"Why you-FIRE" she sent a huge flame at me. I stepped backwards but tripped over a twig and fell into the rushing river. The river was deeper than I expected and the current made the water pounce and wash over me. I was drowning.

"Raimundo stop fooling around. You can swim, Raimundo? Omigawd, what have I done?" that was the last thing I heard. The freezing water rushed and pushed me away. I lost sight of Kimiko.


	10. Falling Into Failure

**an. hello! yay I actually updated, I actually updated! Im in my exam month so therefore hardly any action from me. and with the revision ive been doing, I couldn't write. and yeah my writers block got the best of me. well here it is people! what you've all been waiting for. and yay! Ive received more than 100 reviews. yay! only one more chapter to go before the big finale. **

**Falling In Failure**

**Chapter 10**

**By animeang3l7**

**Rai's POV**

I couldn't feel any worse than I already felt. I really couldn't. I really don't know why I did that. I really don't know. I wanted to know what had got into me lately that kept making me do all of this?

I looked down at the ground occasionally glancing at Kimiko and her unreadable expression. Her face was an unusual white with sparkling blue eyes. I lifted my head and stared right at them. I saw her eyes become glassy. Tears threatened to escape but she held them back as much as she could. She turned away dismissing the story I told with my eyes since my mouth betrayed me and wouldn't let me speak. But then again, what was there to say? What could I say?

She raised her head again. Opened her eyes slowly and looked at me softly. Her eyes gave of a shocked and negative aura which she tried to cover up. Though it was of no use. I could read her like a book. That's how close we were, that's how much I knew her. And I just about destroyed all of that.

"Kimiko…"

**Rewind it…**

**Flashback…Rai's POV**

After a few minutes of thinking a plan had formulated in his deranged head. This was the ultimate prank he had ever come up with.

He walked up to the river and murmured, "Wind." The current of the river became faster and faster. The water hit onto the stones and washed the blocks of ice away.

"Hey Kim,"

"Yeah?"

"Kimiko Sakura Karie Tohomiko is your full name right?"

"Why you - FIRE" she sent a huge flame at me. I stepped backwards but tripped over a twig and fell into the rushing river. The river was deeper than I expected and the current made the water pounce and wash over me. I was drowning.

"Raimundo stop fooling around. You can swim, Raimundo? Omigawd, what have I done?" that was the last thing I heard. The freezing water rushed and pushed me away. I lost sight of Kimiko.

The sound of waves crashing upon rocks echoed in my ears. My eyes blurred so much that it looked like only water surrounded me in every direction. I panicked so much I splashed and splashed about, my arms flying all over the place as I tried to grab hold of something. Then my hand grazed a stone, but the current pushed me past. I turned around to give it another try, but I missed. I swung round trying to look for something to grab hold of but my vision was a big disadvantage.

I turned round once again and then twisted around back but then suddenly bashed my head into some sort of brown thing which possibly could have been a tree thing. My top half of my body reacting to the collision bent back causing me to flip and sink into the water. The shock and fear hit me; I clamped my mouth together and shut my eyes tightly making me have a sort of screw face expression. The water felt as if it were gripping me, pulling me down and my body reluctant went down.

I opened my eyes and twirled around to look at my surroundings, where I was. I never knew how deep this river was, I thought it was only couple of meters deep but I guess I was wrong. I looked towards the faint light above my head. Human attributes proved to be my downfall, I needed air. My mouth as if acting on its own will opened to receive air but instead let in a whole lot of water. I closed my mouth swiftly after. My eyes became heavy but I had to follow the light. I worked my legs and swam up to the top.

I reached the top and pushed through the water. I flipped my hair back, which was sagging onto my face. The water was not as raging and angry as it was down the other end but it still had a current fast enough to carry me away. I turned to the side, there I saw Kimiko running by trying to keep up with me. She tripped a couple of times, well nearly every step she took she tripped over a stone of a hole in the ground or something, cause she was too busy trying to see where I was and if I was still being swept away.

"Rai! Rai! Don't worry I'm coming." She skid along the steep back and onto the small land that bordered the edges of the river.

"Kim! Kimiko." I tried to shout but every time I opened my mouth the water would rush into it and flood my mouth, muffling the sound.

"Rai, grab that rock there!" she pointed her finger to rounded grey stone, but as I reached out I missed it.

I looked at the river which laid in front of me. It was the end, there was a waterfall. "A waterfall!" I heard her scream, "RAIMUNDO! There's another stone." I didn't shout back I simply prayed, I prayed that my wind element had come back to me, and that it would help me reach that stone.

"Wind." My hands were by my side in the water, and wind erupted and pushed me towards the stone. I caught hold of it. "I caught hold of it, I caught hold of it!" I scampered onto the top of the rock.

"Rai, jump! Jump!" As she shouted you could hear her voice being strained and how it cracked.

"I can't! If I do I might slip and fall into the water again!"

"Rai stop being stupid and scared. Just jump!"

"Dude are you death? I could fall in and fall off the edge!"

"Fine, then stay there! See if I care."

"Of course you care! Hello, Raimundo your best friend here, is stuck on a rock half his size in a raging river near a waterfall! How could you not care." I heard her sigh.

"Raimundo, grab my hand if you won't jump!" She held onto a sort of tree branch and stretched her hand as far as she could to me. I took one hand off the rock and stretched towards her. My hand was so close, I could feel her fingers connect with mine. They briefly touched when all of a sudden the water started to rise and a wave washed over me. I went under again but managed to quickly pop my head from under the water. I looked round desperately for Kimiko. She reached out her hand to me once again, now not holding onto anything. I tried to get my hand to meet hers but I was in shock at the enormous drop from the edge of the waterfall. I gaped at the view but also at my forthcoming date with death.

"Rai!" Before I had a chance to respond I went over.

"RAIMUNDO!" I fell with the water but then the force drove me to fly off and I was now falling through the air. She shouted my name over and over. The screams slowly faded and there was nothing but my heartbeat. It had a calm pace. The rhythm worked through me and helped me make a plan.

This time without even screaming the word 'wind' it simply whispered in my mind and a force gently pushed me back up. I was flying.

"Kim, KIM, KIMIKO!" I flew right into a hug by her.

"Rai." She said softly.

"Yeah Kimiko."

"You're a complete idiot." The way in which she said that made me shiver. It was cold and angry.

She let go of me slowly and jumped up to the platform above up. I jumped up but in a sort of muddled way since my clothes were wet and heavy. I rushed to Kimiko who stood there with her arms folded and her eyebrows close together. She looked like a grumpy teacher in charge of a class of unruly ten year olds.

"Rai, what the hell were you doing?" she looked at me so hard that she could have burnt a whole right through me.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"I know you were up to something! I saw you making that current in the river. I thought you were just testing if you had your wind element back if you had recovered, though I had a suspicion that it was something else!"

"Okay, I sorta had this crazy idea slash plan that needs no further detail to go into. But yeah, I had this plan and like I know it was stupid. Im sorry lets go!" I said in one breath.

"Yeah it was stupid and no we cannot go. I want to know what freaking possessed you into doing, no _thinking_ that. What is wrong with you? Life is not a toy to play with? Its precious, you could have died there Raimundo. If you're element wasn't back, what would you have done? You would have died, that's what you would have did. Died."

I tried to say something but I knew better than to interrupt her while she was scolding me. But as I listened on, I realised that she was right.

"I'd be alone if you'd died, I don't know how I'd survive!" -this made the blood rush to my face, but then I discovered she wasn't finished- "Don't flatter yourself Raimundo. How would I survive here in the wilderness alone? And what if Clay and Omi find me? How would I explain to them that you died? How would I ever look them in the eyes again, knowing I failed them?"

"Failed them? How?" Defiantly sounding I stepped forward.

"Failed them by not being there for you, for not watching your back more carefully, for not stopping you, for not saving you, for not helping you, for…"

"Kimiko, it sounds like you've failed me." I joked, but it looked like I had a point. "Kimiko, I didn't mean it."

"You're right Rai, I would have failed you as well." She drifted off…

**That brings us to the present…**

**End of Flashback…**

"Kimiko, I didn't mean it. You wouldn't have failed me. It would be the other way around. I failed you. I don't know how the hell I got that idea. Or why we've been acting so strange. But all I know is, that you wouldn't have failed Clay, Omi, Master Fung and Dojo. You wouldn't have failed me."

There was complete silence, except from the sound of the rushing water and flowing wind.

"Lets just forget about this. I'm still alive and kicking so don't worry Kim. Are you hungry? I am, having a swim works up an appetite." I joked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, Im hungry too. Lets go." Awkwardly we walked side by side. Walking back down the river by the path.

Conversation was very dry and so was my mouth, you'd think that nearly being drowned would quench your thirst. But trust me, it doesn't help. I looked straight to the view of the mountains. I wonder how far we were from the cabin we stayed overnight in. I wonder how far Clay and Omi were to giving up on finding us of how long ago did they give up. No, I should have more faith in them. They will come for us. I know it.

This made me smile and raise my head up higher. I sneaked a glance at Kimiko who remained quiet. I could tell she was looking at me. She looked to the ground and smiled. We both knew what the other was thinking and we couldn't help but smile to ourselves.


	11. Revelations And Reunions

**an.**

**hallu everyone! enjoyed summer? im considering to do a one shot on what happened in the beginning before all this. also hope i ended it on the right note, if you want a bit more maybe ill rewrite the ending :P but if you think it was okay, then my work is done...for now...enjoy!**

**Revelations And Reunion**

**Chapter 11**

**By animeang3l7**

**Third Person POV**

"You realise that you're foolishness has cost us dearly Wuya." A tall armoured figure stood high above the cliffs watching, staring at two others.

By his side the red haired witch continued to stare anxiously, contemplating what to say to get her off the hook. "Well...You see, it really wasn't my fault-"

"Insolent witch! We have lost the Hitachi Amulet. That amulet contains such power that it threatens the very existence of humanity when used carefully. "At times like this he wondered why he brought her back to her real form.

"So does any other shen gong wu such as the Eye Of Dashi. One electric zap and boom, the little human no longer exists. So I don't really understand why you want it that much." Wuya carelessly muttered.

"That's the point! You _don't_ understand!" He turned to face her. His fists clenched and pulsating in his blood anger and rage. She bent back as he hovered over her, expecting his other form to resurface, somehow when he calmed down she was slightly disappointed. Slightly.

"But you have never been interested in shen gong wu before and now?"

"This one is very unique."

He loosened his fists and returned his focus on the two warriors wandering below. He looked from left to right, scanning the whole scenery. Trees, snow, mud, mountains, but no Xiaolin Dragons. "We've lost them, for now. They must have went further down the valley nearer to the forest. "You can make up for your mistakes now." He jumped high above and seemed to disappear - to the human eye. Wuya cracked a smile and laughed to her self. She pounced into the air and vanished.

**Raimundo POV**

The solitude between us seemed to lift, but there was still a hint of hurt that lingered around. "We've been walking for quite a while now and I'm starving." I commented breaking the extreme silence.

"Yeah same here." She agreed in the slightest of words. Something inside me kept shouting, _speak, speak you idiot. Come on. _My mouth though seemed to not want to comply.

Step by step we were going nowhere and I started to get a bit light headed. I wasn't just moaning about feeling hungry my system was shutting down and all I could do was drag myself slowly, but it was only a matter of time till I couldn't even do that. Inch by inch my body started to lean sideways and then unbalanced, I could've easily regained balance but I just let myself fall into the white blanket not bothering to try. The coldness seemed to disappear, as my body blended in with the low temperature. I felt nearly unable to feel the cold, since my body was quite numb by now.

"Here, I found a chocolate bar in my pocket. Its a bit funny looking but it can still do the job." She stood above me, in her hand a squished looking Cadbury chocolate bar. I took it without hesitation and wolfed it down not even thinking. She backed away scared of my ferocious eating manners. I looked up, wiping away smudges of chocolate which stained my face. "Sorry, I just felt weak."

"Right, you were so weak but you managed to grab and eat that chocolate bar, then ravage it as if you were some sort of animal! Amazing." she mocked, laughing outrageously. _Its not that funny..._

"_Really _amazing." I started to laugh too. _If its not that funny then why am I laughing? _

It took a couple of minutes for us to calm down. I looked at her in wonder. It was freezing, there was nothing to eat, and we were lost. But she managed to pull through. She smiled and gave me a hand to get up. We started to walk on, getting nowhere, reaching somewhere. I managed to pipe up, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?" she slowed down the pace.

"We've had hardly any sleep, any food, any warmth but you manage to cope with all this?"

"Its survival isn't it?" she replied, not even thinking.

"Uh...right. Survival." The conversation died suddenly and I tried to revive it again. It was better than dead silence which was driving me absolutely insane.

"So don't you think it's a bit strange, like how we've been acting."

"I know, you seemed more of a jerk than usual." I nodded and then realised what she had said and yelled at her.

"Im kidding...sorta..." She scratched her head and blinked.

"Yeah I guess it's kinda true too. And you being a bit more hot headed, emotional and _frisky _than usual" I joked. She scratched the back of her head thinking it over. Since there was no real theory behind this strange ordeal I said, "Maybe it was just what we least expect, hormones. You have to admit, they do pack in a punch at times, they're strange but a glorious thing-"

"No, it can't be something as simple as that. You're right, we've been acting strange, there has to be a reason for it."

A couple of minutes passed and we stopped for a bit of rest. As I leaned onto the towering tree, my stomach groaned in lack of nutrition. I put my hands over it in order to quiet the sound. _SO hungry, so hungry..._She frowned at me, looked down at her stomach and simultaneously we yelled - as well as our empty shrinking bellies "So hungry!" We looked at one another and burst out laughing.

"There's nothing to eat around here." she moaned.

I looked up at the floundering clouded sky. The clouds turning a darker shade of grey. _Clay, Omi if you don't hurry it up a bit Kimiko and I are gonna be toast...scratch that, frozen toast...Mmh...Toast...No, snap out of it, take your mind off of food._

I remembered what Kimiko had said a while ago, and interested I asked, "When did it all start?"

She gazed at me in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You said it yourself, we've been acting strange." I looked down trying to answer my own previous question. _We were just fine before we lost Clay and Omi._

"I don't know but it definitely had to be before we lost Clay and Omi." _Startled that she confirmed my guess my head shot up and I looked at her seriously._

"Exactly what I've been thinking. Do you remember anything before we lost them two?" I inquired in a serious tone.

"Yeah sure. But nothing out of the ordinary really...First we started shouting their names, then you tried to comfort me about Death Valley, I wasn't taking any of it-" I rolled my eyes and carried on listening, "-Then we started arguing who's fault it was-" I went through the scenario and ruled out that had nothing to do with our strange behaviour. "-And then you kicked that amulet and I screamed at you-"

"That's it!" I yelled.

"What's _it?_"

"The amulet, that has to be the only explanation. Remember what Master Fung said before we went out looking for it. _It is a very powerful and dangerous shen gong wu, its effects upon you when activated will cost you dearly, so take great care in locating and speaking of it. This wu, is far too dangerous to be obtained by evil."_

"You don't think..."

I finished of her sentence, "That we activated it when you screamed its name and I kicked it that we activated it...Yeah I think I do. I know its like really weird, but that has to be it! Master Fung wouldn't have told us to be so cautious of locating it otherwise." I stood up, quite proud of my explanation. Then as soon as I turned to her she punched my arm. "OW!"

"See, if you hadn't gotten so angry and kicked the wu, then I wouldn't have yelled and we wouldn't have activated it and then-"

**Third Person POV**

"Chase, see. It really wasn't my fault that the Hitachi Amulet got away from us. You heard it yourself, that foolish monk kicked it somewhere in the forest."

"You seem to forget about the battle in Death Valley. Should I refresh your memory? You wasted so much time on Kimiko that you let your focus slip on Raimundo who seized the chance in taking the Hitachi Amulet away from your hands." He grabbed Wuya's hand and held it in front of her. He let go slowly after wards and she placed her hand over his shoulder.

"Chase..."

"I am questioning your service and usefulness to me. I suggest you find that Amulet so that I stop questioning your value." Wuya smiled and leaped of the ground and disappeared in the white and brown.

She walked through the forest looking back at time to time to see that lone figure standing in the same spot since when she left. "Why doesn't he attack the little pipsqueaks yet, they're wide open! Ahh." Wuya cursed.

"If I was there, it would be done already. But here I am, a deadly powerful Heylin witch out playing treasure hunt for this useless wu."

"What's so special about this particular wu that he gave up a whole load just for this _one_." She looked down mumbling and cursing but failed to notice a tree branch sticking out. "Damn forest." She rubbed her head and looked up at the branch. There she saw it hanging, swinging side to side in the breeze. She grabbed it as she stood up. And with the wind she vanished again, laughing, cackling, howling.

**Raimundo's POV**

"Kimiko, behind yo-!" Before I even finished my sentence, before I managed to mutter the last syllable he was already behind her.

"What the-" Before she managed to turn the full hundred and eighty degrees he attacked, "Very pleased to see you too."

She hit the tree next to her and rebounded, then hit the ground. I rose up and attempted a kick. He dodged, I used my free leg to swing me round to face him and I tried to punch him. He seemed to easily dodge it, but that wasn't going to stop me. I made another attempt to punch him, and another, then several more landing a kick here or there. I drove him to the ground and landed unsteadily. "Not bad, not bad at all. Considering your exhausting battle through the mountains and so on." I panted, exhausted already by my refusal to stop punching. I looked over to Chases' side and saw a ready Kimiko in a fighting stance.

"Fire!" she sent a blazing fire tornado at him from her hands, he twisted round and his body was at low level. "You really think this can work?" He jumped as she still focused her energy on the fire tornado and kicked her. I moved swiftly and caught her again before she could hit against another tree. She regained stance and moved for another punch. I quickly seized the chance to get behind him and land a kick. Kimiko didn't hesitate to punch him, but he blocked it just in time with one arm. She grabbed the arm and twisted him round. This was my chance.

"Typhoon Boom, Wind!" I sent a full blast of wind at him and just the second he flew upwards carrying Kimiko and dropped her in time for my attack. She was spiralling backwards, the wind pushing her. I couldn't stop it, but then I felt a presence behind me and before I could even get to see his demonic eyes he punched me. It was clear I was flying through the air faster than Kimiko. She opened her eyes and saw me, terrified to do anything. She grabbed my hand and got her footing right and as she touched the cliff wall she pushed off. Dragging me with her before I slammed into the wall myself. Aiming for another punch at Chase, she let me go and proceeded. However, Chase simply moved backwards to avoid the hit. She landed roughly and asked, "What do you want Chase?"

Before he could answer, something rustled in the bushes. Hope was lifting in us. _Clay? Omi?_

"Wuya!" I said aloud. Something lodged in my throat, I coughed and coughed. My throat became dry and I tried to regain breathing.

"In the flesh."

"Is that your catch phrase or something, cause its really loosing its touch." Kimiko commented. Wuya tried to blast her with her green power bolts **(an. I don't know what to call them...) **but Kimiko managed to dodge but unfortunately it hit her on the ankle and she drew blood.

"I take it you have located the Amulet." Wuya smugly grinned and nodded.

_Don't get your hopes up. Clay and Omi aren't coming. We'll have to handle this ourselves. No matter what. You can't depend on others all the time. _I squeezed my fists harder. I looked down. My knees buckled, fast and I knelt on the ground. _I took that blow really hard._ I looked at Kimiko who stole a glance at me. She jumped in front of me. I felt weak and useless. My body was feeling a drain of power and energy. _I. Won't. Give. Up._

"Give us the Amulet!" Kimiko choked with full rage.

"I don't think it's in your place to scream and shout orders at us, you spoilt brat!" Wuya retorted.

"We need it." It seemed pretty hopeless, but this was a fight till the end. _What am I saying? We are going to die..._Her fists burned with fire sparking out. The corners of her mouth rose and she wore not a smile, but something quite fearful and devious.

"You don't really think we are going to give it to you do you?" the green eyed witch asked.

"Give it to them." Shocked all three of us looked at Chase Young.

"What?" Wuya asked in a flat tone.

"Enough! They are under the influence of the Hitachi Amulet. They need to end it. Deactivate it."

"What? I do not understand, you cannot just, tell a shen gong wu to...stop!" she gasped.

"On the contraire, with this shen gong wu, you can." All of us were confused. Question marks drew up above our heads.

"This shen gong wu when activated simply by contact or directed at will release deep hidden emotions, increases and develops them until it becomes out of control. What seems like a scrape of jealousy between friends becomes something much more dangerous with the Amulet. Even if you are weak it's control won't end until _all emotion is drained _or to put it simply they are **dead**. But if you have strong will power and can over power its control or manage to call upon the Hitachi Amulet before things get out of hand you can deactivate it; you save yourself and others from its power - and yours." He paused for a second and shouted at Wuya "Give it to them before anything else happens."

"I should've took it while I had the chance." Wuya murmured. Chase glanced at her and she reluctantly tossed it to us.

My legs felt dead that I had to push myself up by my hands and get Kimiko to hold me steady. I didn't know what to do. How about if this was a trick. What if he were lying about it. Master Fung and Dojo didn't dare tell us about its power, so how were we to know if what Young said was true. Kimiko turned to me uncertain. Chase wasn't exactly what you called trust worthy.

"I assume you would like to say Raimundo _what's up_! And the answer is us!" Everyone looked up and saw...

"Omi!" Kimiko called out his name, "Clay! Dojo!"

"Better late than never right?" Clay laughed off. It was good to see them again. I didn't doubt them at the beginning, and I shouldn't have doubted them at the end. "You took your time." I smiled lightly.

"Ah the rest of the monks. Reunited finally. How touching." Chase Young remarked sarcastically.

"Chase Young! Wuya!" Omi gasped.

"In the fle-"

"-We've heard that line already!" muttered Kimiko, annoyed.

"Tell them to cancel the effects of the wu, before the fire dragon blows a casket." Wuya glared at Kimiko. Kimiko pushed me to the side and jumped high above her and started to throw fire balls at her. I fell onto my hands and knees. It was the last straw, Kimiko had totally lost it. "Kimiko, NO!" Beads of sweat dripped down Kimiko's face. She panted but continued to relentlessly attack. Her eyes, turning a dark blue almost tinged with purple. Wuya just seemed to block most of them, occasionally getting hit. Clay and Omi endeavours to stop and hold her back failed. When they caught her, she scratched and kicked, screaming, "That old hag needs-to-know...that...that if you mess-with-fire...you-are-g-g-goin' to get burnt!" They couldn't hold her any longer. "Kimiko calm down." Clay tried.

I looked at the shen gong wu in my hands. The violet gem glowing faintly. "Dojo!" Dojo shrunk and slithered to my side and tried to push me upright, "Yeah kid." "You must know what this wu does!" Dojo climbed onto my hands and looked at the Amulet.

"The Hitachi Amulet. It was basically a useless wu…at first. When Dashi was still an apprentice he used to pull pranks with it, he would use it to bring out people's true feelings. You know once he made a one of his close friends down town admit that she liked this boy and then he- "

"Dojo - the Hitachi Amulet?"

"Oh right…well, a while back, out of the blue he just decided to hide the Amulet." "Dojo, come on hurry!" "Um-um-he nev-never told us why or what happened just that its power isn't as it seems. So-know-one-really-knew-what-powers-that-wu-had-except-Dashi-who-refused-to-talk-about-it."

I made up my mind, I took the chance, "Hitachi Amulet!" I pointed it at Kimiko. I closed my eyes instinctively, as soon as I heard Kimiko calling off her attack I reopened them. Too my amazement and joy her eyes, closed and the fire went out. Weak and totally drained she dropped from the sky. Clay jumped caught her.

I was relieved that Kimiko was okay, but that was my mistake in letting my guard down. Chase Young pounced on me and pushed Dojo away so that he could reach for the Amulet. Too weak to hold on I let him have it, I could barely shout but it didn't stop me, "Omi, get the wu!"

I managed to see a few punches and kicks here or there. Some water rushing around and earth being lifted. A little bit of shouting. My eyes turned against me and started to become heavier. I fell onto both knees. I tried to lift my head to stay awake, to see what was happening, but my sight caught onto two rock arcs that formed a sort of heart. _That's really cool. _And then pure darkness.

**-**♥**-**

"Raimundo. Raimundo." I opened my eyes to see a yellow light shinning in front of me.

"Is that you God? Should I reach for the light?" I asked a loud, my eyesight obscured. I closed my eyes a bit.

"Yes my child! Reach for the light Raimundo!" _Is it me or does God sound...like a girl?_ I reached out and grabbed something. Something really big.

"Raimundo, please let go off my head!" I opened my eyes fully and looked down to see my self clutching a big yellow head from a certain monk.

"We know you love us, but dang you don't have to hug the lil' guy to death!" I looked up and saw Clay laughing.

"Can't breathe!"

"Oh right!" I let go of Omi's head and reached out to high five Clay. I sighed and saw a smiling raven haired girl beside me, sitting on the edge of the bed.

I grinned and said, "I was wondering why God sounded like a girl!" she giggled.

"Sorry but I couldn't resist! _Ooh, is that you God?"_ she imitated laughing in between words. While she was laughing at me with Omi over my embarrassing moment, I noticed her arm was in a sling and there were a few bandages here and there on her body and limbs. I looked at myself and saw my leg in a cast and some bandages on my hands. To avoid the blood soaked bandages and big fat cast my eyes took me elsewhere. Those blue eyes.

She looked at me and my expression fell as did hers. And she uttered quietly, "The past is the past. Let's live life." She smiled.

"Thanks." I kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"It's good to have you back Raimundo. We never gave up on you two." Clay interrupted_. Boy does he have good timing._

"Yeah, missed you too. I never gave up on you two, _too_." I hesitated. "Say, I blacked out during that fight with Wuya and Chase. What happened?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Same old, same old. Nothing much. But we had to get out fast because you two were really badly hurt."

"Oh. Thanks. For being a really good friend and coming for us."

"No problem, part'na."

"Hmm, and since your such a good friend...Can you scratch my foot in the cast. Its really itchy!" I cried out.

"Uh...uh...Here's a fork!" he quickly handed me and backed away slowly.

"My hands still hurt..." I shook my bandaged hands in front of him.

"But you high fived me a minute ago-" grabbed hold of my hand and held it in front of me.

"OW, MY HANDS...Besides, I can't reach anyways..." I said. He reluctantly moved towards my foot and started scratching it with a fork. I started to laugh while he grumbled and muttered.

"I see you have woken up young one."

"Master Fung, thanks for the bed!"

"Hey kid, it's only temporary." Dojo called out.

"Aw, man...Give a guy a break, he gets all funny because of a shen gong wu, he gets lost, gets beat up twice, humps a tree..."

"What do you mean by hump? You made a lump on a tree?"

"I didn't say that out loud did I?" They all started to laugh at me and soon Master Fung left with a humble smile on his face.

"You should see the picture! Let me get my phone!" she rushed out of the room.

"Ooh wee. Well call me Anxious Uncle Billy Bob waiting for a Thanksgiving turkey because I can't wait ta see this!" Clay waved, dropping the fork. "See ya buddy!"

"I wish to know what the term 'hump' means and be entertained by this photo you speak of!" Omi dashed out of the room to catch up with Clay and Kimiko. "Throw you soon Raimundo!"

"Its Catch you later Omi!"

"That too!" he yelled down the hall.

"Omi! Clay! Kimi-ko! Guys! Hey guys! Get back here!" I put one foot on the ground and swung round my leg in the cast. I limped like a robot down the hall. "I told you to delete that picture! Kimiko? Kimiko!" Kimiko did a fancy slide at the end of the corridor and we came face to face. Kimiko waved the phone with the picture of me and - you get the picture!

"You'll have to catch me first."

**The End**

**an.**

**so that was the final instalement of Always And Forever, Yours. it only took...a couple of months...and a year...but yeah. hope you enjoyed this as much as i enjoyed writting it for you :P thanks to readers and reviewers over the past 10 chapters you're the best!**

**animeang3l7**


End file.
